Two Brothers
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa and Whitney head for Chicago to make their film debut along with the two handsome Crane brothers. Who will end up with who?
1. Default Chapter

Two Brothers  
  
By Mandi  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Reminders: Teresa isn't married to Julian and has no baby. Antonio is dead. She has never even seen Fox or Ethan. Finally, Teresa and Whitney are roommates in college.  
  
Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald grew up in a small town called Harmony. She had almost everything. A loving family, wonderful friends. Ever since she was young she couldn't help but notice that a part of her was empty. She had always dreamed of growing up and becoming famous. She thought that maybe being famous could fill her emptiness. Things for a long time had seemed to be going wrong, but just now it looked as though her dreams were being fulfilled.  
  
"Teresa, phone!" Whitney was yelling and pounding on Teresa's door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked getting up.  
  
"Your manager."   
  
"I'll be right there." She said running to the phone. Ever since Teresa was about 7 years old, she had been trying to get her ticket to fame and fortune.  
  
"Hello." She said taking the phone from Whitney.  
  
"Teresa, good to hear you again."  
  
"Same here, Tony."  
  
"Listen I called because I have great news."  
  
"And?" Teresa asked getting very excited.  
  
"We have an offer."  
  
"Yes!" Teresa screamed out.  
  
"What kinda offer? Singing? Acting?"  
  
"Well, acting. It's a movie with that new guy. Fox Crane. And his brother Ethan. You interested?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I heard that they are two hotties."  
  
"Yes. Well, filming starts in a week."  
  
"A week. Boy I have to start getting ready. when is the audition?"  
  
"2 days. And filming is in Chicago. I can give you the script later today."  
  
"Sounds fine, but I have to move to Chicago?"  
  
"Yes. Listen I'll take care of your staying arrangements."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Tony."  
  
"I'll stop by later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Whitney was standing next to Teresa wondering what was going on.  
  
"Don't keep me in suspense!" Whitney shouted.  
  
"I'm moving to Chicago to make a movie with the Crane brothers!"  
  
"Oh my God! Your leaving thong college?"  
  
"No I'll keep up my studies by correspondence."  
  
"It won't be the same without you." Whitney said going to hug her best friend.  
  
"Then move with me." Teresa said shocking Whitney.  
  
"Are you serious? My parents would kill me. especially my dad. You know how he is."  
  
"Yes I do. But, Whit, you're 21 now. Your an adult You can now make your own decisions."  
  
"You're right, but I have to think about this. I don't want to lose my scholarship."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm not sure if I have the job yet."  
  
"That's true." Whitney reminded her.  
  
"I'm going to go and tell Mama and my family."  
  
"Okay. Well be back because Chad and I have set you up on a date so we could go together."  
  
"Whit, you know that I don't like blind dates."  
  
"I know, but you haven't gone on a date in over 6 months."  
  
"Leave my love life alone, please." Teresa begged Whitney.  
  
"Fine. Can't blame me for trying."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Teresa left to go tell her family her good news. She wondered how Luis would take it. Would he be happy for her or would he be the protective brother? See would soon see because she pulled in front of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
  
"Knock, knock!" "Oh, Mijo, please get that." She asked Miguel.  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"Teresa." He said while hugging her.  
  
"Hi Miguel!"  
  
"Is Mama, and Luis home?"  
  
"Yes. Their in the kitchen." He said taking her coat.  
  
"Mama, Luis come in the living room. I have important news."  
  
"This sounds serious." Luis said.  
  
Everyone took a seat. They wondered what Teresa had to say. For all they knew it could've been about school or her meeting a boy.  
  
"Well, I want to let you all know about my good news." Teresa said with a beaming smile.  
  
They all sighed with relief when she said 'good news'.  
  
"I got a call today from my manager. He has a job for me. I audition in 2 days, and if I get it I have to move to Chicago. I hope you all can respect my decision if I move."  
  
"Mija, of course we do." Pilar said.  
  
"Good luck." Miguel said giving his sis a hug.  
  
"Well," Luis began, "I respect you decisions. It's your life and you are an adult now. "  
  
"Thank you all for your support."  
  
"Just two things, sis." Luis said. "One, watch out for yourself. And two, kick some ass!"  
  
Everyone except Pilar broke into laughter.  
  
"Mijo, don't say things like that."  
  
"Okay. Kick some butt!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1  
  
The next two days went by so fast. Teresa had rehearsed her lines every minutes it seemed.  
  
"Hey, Teresa!" Whitney shouted as she came in the apartment. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here." Teresa said coming out of her closet.  
  
"You look like you been in a war. What were you doing?"  
  
"Oh I was just going through my closet looking for a good outfit for tomorrow."  
  
"Is your closet that messy?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Afraid so." Teresa sighed.  
  
"How about we go shopping? I need to get some new clothes, and maybe you'll find something cheap."  
  
"Sounds good. I just have to fix myself up."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go have a quick snake."  
  
Teresa went to find something to throw on while Whitney made her self a sandwich. Within 20 minutes they were out the door.  
  
"So where to?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Well, on my way home from work I found this cute little store called Peaches. Wanna try there?" Whitney suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girls reached the store in less than a half hour. Teresa was so happy from the window displays.  
  
"Whitney, this is such a great place. Look at that dress!"  
  
"Yeah, Teresa, but their dresses are expensive."  
  
"I'm sure they are. Well, let's go inside and shop."  
  
As soon as the girls entered a sales woman approached them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Katie. Do you need some help?"  
  
"Actually, I could." Teresa said.  
  
"And how about you, Miss?" Katie asked Whitney.  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
"Now what are you ladies looking for. Dresses? Work outfits? Party outfits?"  
  
"Well, my friend needs something appropriate for an audition. I need something to wear to work." Whitney informed her.  
  
"Well, what kind of audition and what kind of job do you have?"  
  
"Acting." Teresa said.  
  
"I work at a hospital." Whitney said. Whitney helped her mother out. She was studying to become a teacher though.  
  
"Well, if you'll follow me will get started."  
  
They went into the back of the store.  
  
"Well, here is a lovely skirt and top for the audition, Miss."  
  
"It's nice, but I don't think I would like to wear green. Maybe pink or purple." Teresa told Katie.  
  
"Of course. Here is a black medium length skirt with a pink top. It's popular."  
  
"Thanks. I'll go try it on." Teresa said and then walked into a fitting room.  
  
"Now, let's see. What colors do you prefer?" She asked Whitney.  
  
"Any color is fine."  
  
"Okay. Well since your in a hospital would you like pants or a skirt?"  
  
"Pants are easier to move around in."  
  
"Okay. Well here are some black dress pants. At the bottom they have sparkles. And we have this lovely blue top to match."  
  
"That's pretty. I'll try it."  
  
Teresa and Whitney came out of the dressing rooms at the same time.  
  
"Teresa!" Whitney said. "That's beautiful on you. I think you should get it."  
  
"I know. I love it. It's fits me good. And it's on sale so I think I'll take it. You look great yourself!"  
  
"Thanks. I think I'm gonna get this. It's easy to move around in and it looks nice too."  
  
The girls shopped around a little more. They each bought a couple of outfits. There had decided that she would wear the skirt and the pink top tomorrow. Whitney couldn't wait to show off her new outfit. By the time the girls finished shopping, it was 80.  
  
"Boy it's getting late." Teresa said.  
  
"Yeah. You wanna pick up some dinner and head home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girls went and stopped to pick up food at their favorite restaurant, Burrito Grande. They each got burritos. They stayed up and talked after eating. But by 100, Teresa had called it a night. her audition was at 10 a.m. and she had to be up early. Whitney decided that she would go to sleep also. She had off work tomorrow, so she thought that she would help Teresa get ready. They stayed awake for a little while. Laying on their beds in the dark.  
  
"Hey, Teresa." Whitney said softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Not really." Teresa lied.  
  
"Okay. I know I would be. Well, good fight. poop" Whitney said putting on her headphones. She wasn't able to fall asleep unless she had on her headset.  
  
"Night." Teresa whispered.  
  
Even though Teresa was very nervous the night before her audition, she managed to get some sleep. She tried using a headset like Whitney. To her own amazement, it worked. Both of them woke up at 60 a.m. Teresa took an early shower while Whitney fixed a big breakfast. Teresa finished taking a shower and then came down to eat.  
  
"Wow! Whitney there's so much."  
  
"Well, I want to make sure you eat enough." Whitney said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Teresa said hugging her best friend.  
  
Whitney had made pancakes, waffles, eggs, hash browns, and so many other things. They ate as much as they could taking much time to do it.  
  
"Whitney, you have outdone yourself again."  
  
"Thanks. It's 80."  
  
"I know." Teresa said beginning to become nervous again.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks, Whit."  
  
"Are you stopping by your family before we leave?"  
  
"We?"   
  
"You think I'm gonna not go and support my friend."  
  
"Whit, you're the best friend ever."  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"Yeah. They wanna wish me luck."  
  
"Okay. Then we better start getting dressed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both had on their new outfits. They looked beautiful.  
  
"Ready?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Alright let's stop by your family."  
  
They got in the car and stopped by Teresa's family.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I got!" Miguel yelled.  
  
"Hey." Teresa said.  
  
"Hey." Miguel said giving her a hug.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mama! Luis!" Teresa yelled.  
  
"Let me get your picture." Luis said running in with the camera.  
  
"Oh Luis! Do I have to?"   
  
"Yes." Luis said sticking his tongue out at Teresa.  
  
"Okay. Hurry up though."  
  
He took one with There's by herself. Then one with her and Mama, then Miguel, then Luis, and finally with Whitney.  
  
"Can I go now?" Teresa said getting impatient.  
  
"No. Whitney, can you take one with the whole family?" Luis asked her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She took the picture.  
  
"Luis, I really have to go now." Teresa said.  
  
"Okay. Remember those two things."  
  
"I will." She said.  
  
They wished her luck and hugged and kissed her. Then she had to go.  
  
"Okay. We should be there in 15 minutes." Whitney told Teresa.  
  
"Good." Teresa said.  
  
The ride was quiet. And they were there at 90. There was loads of traffic that day.  
  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." The man shouted. "You're next."  
  
"Good luck!" Whitney said to her friend.  
  
"Thanks, Whit."  
  
Teresa went by the man who called her name. He said to take a seat inside a room that he was pointing to. She sat there for what seemed like eternity. But was really 3 minutes.   
  
"Miss, come in now."  
  
It was finally her turn. She was even more nervous than before. She hoped that she knew all of her lines. She walked inside the white room. Inside was the director, producer, writer, casting agent, and the Crane brothers. She could've fainted just at that moment, but then Fox Crane approached her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Fox Crane." He held out his hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." She said taking his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Teresa."  
  
"Sam here." She was mesmerized by his smile. It was gorgeous. He had a million dollar smile. She noticed his brother was walking toward them.   
  
"Hello there." He said approaching them.  
  
"Hi." Teresa said.  
  
"I'm Ethan."  
  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"That's a mouthful." He joked. "But it's a beautiful name that fits you." he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.  
  
Teresa blushed.  
  
"Ethan, you're making her blush." Fox said.  
  
Teresa blushed more now.  
  
"Forgive me, Teresa." Ethan apologized.  
  
"No need for apology." She said.  
  
They were interrupted.  
  
"Everyone to the front of the room." A woman said.  
  
"Teresa," Ethan began, "just relax and take your time." Ethan reminded her.  
  
"I will. Thanks."  
  
"Do your best." Fox said smiling.  
  
Teresa nodded her head.  
  
"Okay we'll start from where Lavender breaks up the brothers from fighting." The director said.  
  
"The one where Lavender falls and gets injured?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes." The director responded. "Action!" He yelled.  
  
Audition:  
  
Ethan=Brian  
  
Fox=Patrick  
  
Teresa=Lavender  
  
Brian and Patrick begin a fist fight.  
  
Brian:" I'll kill you!" He screamed. "Even if you are my brother!"  
  
Patrick:" Don't you see? Lavender wants me! We shared the most incredibly night together." He said rubbing it in Brian's face.  
  
Brian:" No!"  
  
Lavender steps in to stop the fight.  
  
Lavender:" Stop it! Stop it!" Lavender tries to step between them, but is knocked out by Patrick.  
  
Brian:" Lavender! No!"  
  
Patrick: "Oh my God! What have I done?" Fox then runs away. He is unsure of where he is going, but he knows that he can't stay there.  
  
Brian is left by himself with Lavender.  
  
Brian:" Lavender! Please wake up! Are you okay?"  
  
Lavender: "Huh?" She says rubbing her face. "What happened?"  
  
Brian:" Patrick hit you accidentally." He said angrily.  
  
Lavender:" I guess that would explain why my face hurts." She said laughing. Her laughter soon turned into tears.  
  
Brian:" Do you love him?" He asked very serious.  
  
Lavender:" I...I don't know. Right now I just want to get home."  
  
Brian:" Here let me give you a ride home."  
  
Lavender:" That would be good." She said getting up.  
  
Brian and Lavender get into the car. No one speaks a word until she arrives at her house.  
  
Lavender:" Thank you, Brian."  
  
Brian:" It's no..."  
  
He is cut off because lavender kisses him passionately.  
  
"Stop!" The director said.  
  
Ethan stood there is amazement.   
  
"Wow! She's great." He told himself.  
  
"Ethan, you're a great actor." She complimented him.  
  
"Please, you're a great actress."  
  
"Thank you." She said blushing.  
  
"Teresa," Fox said coming back, "You're very talented."  
  
"Thank you, Fox."  
  
"Teresa." The casting agent said. "Do you like Chicago?"  
  
"I've never been there."  
  
"Then you'll have loads of fun there." She said laughing.  
  
"Do you mean I...?"  
  
"You're our Lavender." She said excitedly  
  
"Yes!" She screamed out.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Teresa.  
  
"Sorry." Teresa said trying to contain her excitement.  
  
"Your agent will tell you all of the details."  
  
"Great." Teresa said.  
  
"We'll see you in Chicago."  
  
"Yes we will."   
  
Teresa grabbed her things and headed for the door when Ethan approached her.  
  
"Hey Teresa. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you, Ethan. I know we're going to have so much fun working together."  
  
"Yes we will. Hey I heard that you haven't been to Chicago. Right?"  
  
"That's right. Have you been there?"  
  
"Yes. many times."  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Wonderful. I was wondering if the day you arrive you might want to go site seeing?"  
  
"Oh I would love too!"  
  
"Okay we'll I'll be in contact."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He then came up and kissed her good bye. Teresa found Whitney in the lobby. Whitney noticed Teresa walking out. To Whitney, it seemed like Teresa was daydreaming again.  
  
"Well?" Whitney said running up to Teresa.  
  
"Well What?"  
  
"The audition?"  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Teresa said coming back to reality. "I got the job!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Whitney screamed.  
  
They both were jumping up and down like two little kids. Fox and Ethan walked out as they were doing this. They were laughing at them.  
  
"Teresa, who are they?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Oh. That's the Crane brothers." She said calmly.  
  
"The Crane brothers." Whitney said getting even more excited.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did someone mention us?" Fox said joining the conversation.  
  
"Maybe." Teresa said mysteriously.  
  
"Who is this fine young lady?" Fox asked talking about Whitney.  
  
"My best friend Whitney." Teresa said hugging her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Whitney."  
  
"Same here." Whitney said nervously.  
  
"Hi, Whitney." Ethan said joining the conversation just then.  
  
"Hi, Ethan."  
  
"You guys are hysterical." Ethan said still laughing.  
  
"Why?" Teresa and Whitney asked.  
  
Ethan and Fox looked at each other. They then imitated Whitney and Teresa.  
  
Fox pretended to be Whitney and Ethan as Teresa.  
  
"Well the audition?" Fox said trying to imitate Whitney's voice.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ethan said very female like. "I got the job."  
  
"Oh my God!" Fox said.  
  
Then they both started jumping up and down. Even though Teresa and Whitney were being made fun of, they were laughing hysterically. Seeing Fox and Ethan, Cranes doing that was off the hook.  
  
"I see how talented you are." Teresa said turning to Ethan.  
  
"Believe me. I'm more talented in other things." He said.  
  
Teresa eyes lit up. She raised her eye brow.  
  
"Oh my God! What is he suggesting?" She thought.  
  
"Teresa, we're both very talented." Fox said.  
  
"I'll have to find out. I guess" Teresa said.  
  
Whitney stood quiet. She was shocked. She was jealous of Teresa.  
  
"Well, I hate to leave, but I must. I have to start packing and everything else." Teresa said.  
  
"Okay. We understand." Said Fox.  
  
"It was nice meeting both of you." Ethan said.  
  
"A real pleasure." Fox said.  
  
"I'll see you in Chicago." Teresa said.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you both sometime." Whitney said.  
  
"Aren't you coming to Chicago too?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well, I was, but I don't know."  
  
"You must." Ethan said. "We can talk to the casting agent and get you a role."  
  
"You would do that for me?" Whitney asked.  
  
Ethan wanted to say for Teresa, but he said, "Of course. You're a very lovely lady. We want to get to know both you and Teresa better."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"Yes. It is." Teresa said.  
  
"Well, I'll call Teresa to let you know all the detail of your part, Whitney." Fox said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Both Whitney and Teresa left then, leaving Ethan and Fox inside.  
  
"What ladies!" Fox said. "I'm liking them so much in a matter of minutes."  
  
"I know what you mean." Ethan said daydreaming about Teresa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
"So, Teresa, how was the audition?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did anything happen that I should know about?"  
  
"No. Yes." Teresa said.  
  
"Well, what?" She said getting excited.  
  
"Well you know Ethan asked my out when I get to Chicago."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lucky, but I like Fox."  
  
"Well anyways.."  
  
"There's more?" Whitney asked cutting Teresa off.  
  
"Yes. Before I let the audition room he kissed me."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't for acting or anything?"  
  
"Positive, Whit."  
  
"Well, congratulations then."  
  
"Why?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Well because you, my dear, now have a boyfriend."  
  
"Whit, he didn't say anything about that."  
  
"Well, Teresa you knows what will happen in Chicago."  
  
"True. So are you going?"  
  
"Give me time to think about it."  
  
"Okay. I hope you come. There's great colleges out there."  
  
"I know, I know. Just give me time to think things through."  
  
Whitney and Teresa stopped by Teresa's mom's house to tell her how things went.  
  
"Whitney, please let me tell them. I want to do this special. Get me?" Teresa winked.  
  
"I get you." She winked back.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Luis shouted.  
  
"Hey Luis." Teresa said very depressed.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, get everyone in here so I can make my announcement."   
  
Luis went into the kitchen were Pilar and Miguel were.  
  
"Hey Teresa is back." He informed them.  
  
"So soon?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Yep. She wants us in the living room to tell us what happened. It doesn't look good."  
  
"Well, let's try to cheer her up." Miguel suggested.  
  
They all walked into the living room. Once they sat down, Teresa stood up. On her face they saw that she was rejected. Teresa clasped her hands and took a deep breath. Even Whitney looked sad.  
  
"Not good enough!" Teresa said.  
  
"Oh Mija! There will be other chances." Pilar said getting up to comfort her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, sis. We know that you'll get your chance to shine." Luis said.  
  
"Yes soon."  
  
"I know." Miguel said. "It's so hard to be rejected."  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Teresa said starting to smile.   
  
"Huh?" Miguel said.  
  
"Not good enough is what they had to tell everyone else. I got it!"  
  
"Oh Mija don't play tricks like that." Pilar said putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"You little..." Luis was trying to say but was cut off by Pilar.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Luis."  
  
"Sorry, Mama." He apologized.  
  
"Congratulations. So when are you moving?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Less than a week."  
  
"So soon?" Luis asked.  
  
"Afraid so, but you guys can come out and visit me." Teresa told them all.  
  
"It won't be the same." Pilar said trying to smile.  
  
"Aren't you happy for me?" Teresa asked very confused.  
  
"Oh course." Luis said.  
  
"It's just that you'll be missed." Miguel said. "And there's so little time left before you leave."  
  
"I'll be back. I have a home in Harmony. It's where my heart belongs. Well, I have to go home and start packing and doing other things." Teresa said regretfully.  
  
"How about we all go out for dinner?" Luis asked. "You too, Whitney."  
  
"Sounds great!" Teresa said.  
  
"Meet us here at 70."  
  
"Okay, bye everyone."  
  
Teresa and Whitney went home. They were so tired for getting up early. They decided to take naps so they would be refreshed later on. They woke up at around 60.  
  
"Teresa, I've made a decision about Chicago." Whitney said.  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
"You serious?" Teresa asked very shocked.  
  
"Yes. I've been thinking about it. And I want to go."  
  
"Oh my God!" Teresa said running to hug Whitney. "We're gonna have so much fun, Whit. Plus we have Ethan and Fox to have fun with."  
  
"Yep. Well I still have to tell my family. I know my dad won't be happy. He wand's me to be a tennis star, not a movie star." Whitney said thinking about her family's reactions.  
  
"Same difference. Their both the same in some ways."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, let's get ready for dinner."  
  
"Alright" Whitney said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Part 1  
  
Once Teresa and Whitney finished getting ready, they went over to Teresa's old house.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I got it, Mama." Luis said heading for the door.  
  
"Hey, Teresa, Whitney!" Luis said.  
  
"Hey!" They both said.  
  
"So are you guys ready?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Just about." Miguel said greeting Teresa and Whitney.  
  
"Good. We have something to tell you guys when we get to the restaurant."  
  
"Is it good news?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes!" Teresa said excitedly.  
  
"Luis, is Teresita and Whitney here yet?" Pilar asked from upstairs.  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"Good, then let's go."  
  
Teresa rode with Whitney while everyone else went with Luis. They arrived at the Seascape at about the same time. The waitress seated them.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Teresa said getting up.  
  
"Of course, Mija." Pilar said.  
  
As Teresa was walking away, she could hear all the happiness they felt. She hated to have to leave them, but she had to. She needed to explore. She wasn't watching where she was going when all of the sudden....  
  
"Smack!"  
  
She bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She said staring at the floor. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
She waited for the person to say something, and when they didn't she looked up and was shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here." He said.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes. In the mansion on Raven Hill." He said pointing out the window.  
  
"Oh wow! I live not too far from there."  
  
"Cool. Maybe I can give you a personal tour of the mansion." He said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She just stood there staring into his eyes.   
  
"God, he has beautiful eyes!" She told herself.  
  
Whitney left the table to see what was taking Teresa so long. She was shocked to see her with him. The man then kissed Teresa very passionately.  
  
"Oh my!" Whitney said. "I got to stop this."  
  
Teresa pulled away for some air. She then noticed Whitney approaching her.  
  
"Hey, Teresa, what's taking so long?"  
  
Whitney acted like she didn't noticed him.  
  
"Hi, Whit?" He said.  
  
"Fox! What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I was telling Teresa that I live on Raven Hill."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yeah. I was telling Teresa that I can give her a personal tour of the mansion. I can show her places where no one goes." He said looking into her eyes as though he wanted her right now.  
  
"Wow! Sounds like fun. Is Ethan here?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Are you both here by yourself?" Teresa asked coming out of a trance.  
  
"Just with each other."  
  
"Would you care to join my family and Whit and I?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude." He hesitated.  
  
"God he's not only a great kisser, but he has lots of manners." Teresa thought.  
  
"I insist." She said.  
  
"Well, then okay. I never argue with two beautiful women."  
  
"A smooth talker." Whitney whispered to Teresa.  
  
"Well, I'll go and get my brother." Fox began. "Then we'll come over to your table."  
  
"Sounds great!" Teresa said.  
  
Once Fox left, Whitney gave it to Teresa.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.  
  
"What?" She acted innocently.  
  
"Oh stop the act! You are seeing Ethan! Not Fox!"  
  
"I know, but I didn't commit to Ethan yet."  
  
"Teresa! You're gonna end up breaking both of their hearts!" Whitney shouted.  
  
"Shhh!" Teresa said. "Let's go sit back down."  
  
"I'm not done with you." Whitney told her.  
  
"I'm sure your not." Teresa told herself quietly.  
  
"I heard that!" Whitney raised her voice.  
  
They came and sat back down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Teresa.  
  
"What?"  
  
They didn't say anything. They instead went back to hat they were doing.   
  
"The men that I'm working with in the movie are here. So I invited them to sit with us. If that's okay with you guys." She said.  
  
"Of course." Luis said. "I want to meet these guys to make sure that they don't try anything."  
  
"Luis, they won't. I can ensure you that."  
  
Teresa got up when Ethan and Fox came by the table.  
  
"Fox, Ethan, this is Mama, Luis my brother, Miguel my other brother, and you already know Whitney. Mama, Luis, Miguel, this is Ethan and Fox Crane."  
  
"Hello!" Both Ethan and Fox said politely.  
  
"Hello!" Everyone else said.  
  
Ethan and Fox then sat down next to Teresa and Whitney.  
  
"So where are you boys from?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Harmony." Fox said.  
  
"Really?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes born and raised." Ethan said.  
  
"Never seen you around." Miguel said.  
  
"Yes, well we were sent to boarding schools."  
  
"Oh." Miguel said.  
  
The family asked the boys some more questions until the food came. After eating they decided to dance.  
  
"Teresa, would you care to dance?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald would you care to?" Fox asked.  
  
"Thank you. I would." She said getting up.  
  
"Whitney, would you like to dance?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Sure, Miguel."  
  
Everyone danced but Luis.  
  
Song started:  
  
So many times   
  
I thought I held it in my hands   
  
But just like grains of sand   
  
Love slips through my fingers   
  
So many nights   
  
I ask the Lord above   
  
"Please, make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers"   
  
Something keeps telling me   
  
That you could be my answered prayer   
  
You must be heaven sent   
  
I swear ... 'cause   
  
CHORUS   
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak   
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak   
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me   
  
'Cause baby, I can't believe   
  
That something like you could happen to me, yeah   
  
Something like you ...   
  
Girl, in your eyes   
  
I feel your fire burn   
  
All your secrets I will learn   
  
Even if it takes forever   
  
With you by my side   
  
I can do anything   
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings   
  
As long as we're together   
  
My heart is telling me   
  
That you could be my meant-to-be   
  
I know it more each time we touch ... 'cause   
  
CHORUS - Repeat   
  
Something magical (Something magical)   
  
Something spiritual (Something spiritual)   
  
Something strong between the two of us alone, yeah   
  
Something physical   
  
Something undeniable (Something undeniable)   
  
You feel like anything that I've ever known ... 'cause   
  
CHORUS - Repeat   
  
Song ends:  
  
Luis watched all of them dance. He smiled remembering when Miguel, Teresa, and Whitney were young. So many memories. They were all growing up so fast. Luis was dating Beth now. They were serious. He contemplated whether or not if he should ask Beth to marry him. The next time he saw her, he would make his decision. They all sat back down when the song ended.  
  
"Have fun?" Luis asked.  
  
"Loads." Teresa said laughing. "You're a funny man Ethan Crane."  
  
"Well, Thank you Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
They were getting close, but Fox didn't worry. He knew that Teresa loved him by the kiss they shared.  
  
"Luis," Whitney began, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"With you? Oh that's my dream come true!" Luis joked around.  
  
"Teresa?" Fox asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
"Of course, Ethan."  
  
This time Miguel sat out.  
  
Song begins:  
  
She says don't stare at me  
  
She's afraid that I might see  
  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
  
I don't know what she's talking about  
  
She looks through magazines  
  
With every page she dreams of  
  
Looking like somebody else  
  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself  
  
Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone  
  
Miguel was sitting on the side thinking about Charity. The had been dating now for 2 years, and it wasn't getting serious. He wondered about Kay. If it wasn't for Charity, then he would be with Kay. He had known Kay since they were little. Charity was boring compared to Kay. Compared to Kay, Charity sucked. Miguel made a decision about his and Charity's fate.  
  
Chorus  
  
You can't hide Beautiful  
  
You can't hide wonderful  
  
There's nothing that she has to do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
She can take a simple dress  
  
Put it on and turn some heads  
  
Every time she moves she gets me  
  
She doesn't even know she's sexy  
  
And the way she thinks sometimes  
  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
  
I love the way she looks at things  
  
A little piece of Heaven God gave to this world  
  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Song ends:  
  
"That was fun!" Pilar said sitting down.  
  
Everyone agreed with her.  
  
"Well, I'm tired." Teresa said. "I'm gonna go home now."  
  
"I'll go with you." Whitney said. "I'm beat and tomorrow I have to tell my parents."  
  
"Tell your parents what, Whitney?" Luis asked.  
  
"Oh that's right! Whitney we forgot to tell them." Teresa said.  
  
"Well, I'm moving to Chicago with Teresa." Whitney informed them.  
  
"Are you sure, Whitney? I mean you worked so hard for that scholarship."  
  
"I know. I'm going to transfer, so I'll be fine."  
  
"Mama, look at it this way." Luis began. "Teresa and Whitney have each other out there. At least they'll know each other."  
  
"I guess you're right, Mijo." Pilar said coming to her senses.  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you all later then." Teresa said.  
  
"Bye." Everyone said.  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving to." Fox said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all. I hope we will see each other again." Ethan said.  
  
"Yes, hopefully." Pilar said.  
  
"Nice meeting you." Miguel said.  
  
"You too, Miguel." Fox said.  
  
"Goodbye!" They both said.  
  
"Bye." Miguel, Pilar, and Luis said.  
  
On the way home, Miguel asked Luis to drop him off at the Bennett's. He said that he needed to take care of something.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Charity said.  
  
"Hi, Charity."  
  
"Hi, Miguel." She said going to kiss him.  
  
"Wait." He said pushing her away.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Fine, let's sit out here." Charity suggested.  
  
"Charity, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Right?"  
  
"Of course, Miguel. What's wrong."  
  
"I'm in love with Kay! I've just known her since we were little, and I love her so much."  
  
Charity was speechless. She looked like she wanted to cry, but then again it looked like she was planning something.  
  
"Oh Miguel! I love you!" Charity screamed.  
  
"I love Kay." He told her.  
  
"Fine! Go be with that slut!"  
  
"Charity, I've never seen you like this. I'm surprised. How dare you call Kay a slut. I'm glade I dumped you." He said walking in to the house so he could find Kay.  
  
"Miguel, you will be mine."  
  
"Kay!" He shouted.  
  
"Hey buddy!" She greeted him.  
  
"Kay, I love you!"  
  
"What? No! You love Charity." She said confused.  
  
"No. I broke up with her so I could be with you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kay was speechless. She had always loved Miguel, but she didn't know that he loved her. What should she say? Charity loved Miguel, and she didn't want to hurt Charity.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miguel. I don't love you." Kay ran to her room and cried. "Why must things be so hard?"  
  
Miguel was shocked. He thought for sure that Kay loved him. How stupid could he be? And to make thing worse he broke Charity's heart. He didn't know what to do, so he just went home. He couldn't sleep at all that night. He thought about Kay and about her loving him. He would talk to her tomorrow and make things right. Well at least he hoped.  
  
Teresa and Whitney went straight home like Pilar and Luis. During the night, Luis couldn't sleep. The only thing on his mind was Beth. Should he or shouldn't he? At about 2 a.m. he got dressed and hopped in his car. He didn't know where to go at first, but then he knew just where to go. He went to Beth's. He waited outside of her window for her after he threw a few rocks at the window. A very tired Beth woke up after hearing some noise.  
  
"What the?" She asked opening her eyes.  
  
She got up and carefully looked out of her window. Surprisingly she saw Luis.  
  
"Luis, where are you here? And now?"  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"It can't wait?"  
  
"No." He said very seriously.  
  
"Okay. Just let me get my robe and you can come in."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No? Luis, what's wrong?" She was getting scared now.  
  
"Nothing. Just stay where you are."  
  
"Okay." She didn't understand why Luis was acting so strangely, but she did what he asked.  
  
"Now, Beth, you know I love you so much. More than life itself."  
  
"Luis, you scaring me." She said.  
  
"Beth, I'm so sorry that I have to do this."  
  
"Do what? I'll support you. I always will. You're my world, Luis."  
  
"I know you'll support me, but I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
"What!" She screamed. "Why?"  
  
"I just need time to find myself."  
  
"I understand, but do you need to break up with me in order to do that?"  
  
"I do. I was going to come here tonight and propose, but I need to find myself in order to give you someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. I promise you that I'll come back for you."  
  
Beth was in tears. He was going to propose to her, but now wanted to leave her. What the hell did she do wrong?  
  
"You say that, but I don't know if I'll be here for you. How am I suppose to wait for you? How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't answer you." He said staring at the ground.  
  
"Then I can't promise you that I'll wait for you."  
  
"But..."  
  
Beth cut him off by saying, "Good bye, Luis. I hope you find yourself and realize what you lost." She slammed the window shut.  
  
Luis stood there feeling like a murderer. But what else could he do? He didn't want Beth to marry someone who he wasn't.  
  
He would deal with it later, right now he just wanted to be home.  
  
The next day Whitney woke up early so she could go and tell her parents her plans. She was leaving tomorrow with Teresa. Teresa's agent had found them a nice little apartment in the city. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a little living room. it wasn't that big, but they weren't going to live there always so it would do for now.  
  
"Teresa. Teresa." Whitney whispered in Teresa ear as she was shaking her. "Get up!" She finally screamed.  
  
Teresa immediately woke up.  
  
"Gee, can't a person get any sleep?"  
  
"Teresa, I need you to come and help me tell my parents. If you're there, then they can't kill me."  
  
"Oh Whitney! Don't worry, I'll go with you."  
  
"Thanks, Teresa. I still can't believe that I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
"I know. And we're leaving tomorrow. I wonder what Chicago's like."  
  
"I heard that it's nice. Very cold and windy."  
  
"I kind of figured that out since they call it 'The Windy City.'" Teresa laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, come on and get dressed. I still have to pack tonight."  
  
"I told you to pack the other day." Teresa said.  
  
"I know, I know. I should've listened, but you know how I am."  
  
"Yeah I do. I'll get dressed while you start packing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Teresa was ready in 15 minutes.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" She asked Whitney.  
  
"I guess." She said looking sad.  
  
"You know, you don't have to go with me."  
  
"I know. But I want to. I have to get away from Harmony and explore the world. There's more to this world than Harmony."  
  
"Oh I know that, it's just I want to make sure that this is what you want to do."  
  
"Don't worry. This is what I want to do."  
  
"Alright. I believe you."  
  
"Good, now let's go." Whitney said.  
  
They got to the Russell's house in less than 10 minutes.  
  
"Whitney, I have to ask you this again. Are you sure you want to go? It's not too late."  
  
Whitney took Teresa's hands and said, "I want to do this."  
  
Teresa nodded her head and they got out of the car. They walked up to the front door and Whitney took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, let's do this!" Whitney said excitedly.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I got it!" Simone screamed from upstairs. Chad was suppose to come over, and she thought that it might be him.  
  
"Whitney, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long." She said hugging her sister.  
  
"I have some news to tell you guys."  
  
"Okay. Well, let me get mom and dad." She said running into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad! Whitney's here. She needs to tell us something."  
  
"Good, I haven't seen her in such a long time. We can talk about her tennis." TC said rushing into the living room.  
  
"Oh TC! She has something to talk to us about. Leave her alone." Eve said.  
  
"Whitney!" TC said running to hug her.  
  
"Hi Dad!"  
  
"Hi Whitney," Eve said. She didn't have to scream or anything because she always saw Whitney at the hospital.  
  
"I think you all should sit down." Whitney said trying to be calm.  
  
"What's wrong?" TC asked with a concern look on his face.  
  
"Nothing. I just have something to tell you that may shock you."  
  
"Go ahead, Whit." Teresa said.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Simone, I am moving to Chicago with Teresa. And I'm transferring colleges so I'm still going to college."  
  
"What!" TC screamed. "How could you? What about your scholarship? You'll lose it!"  
  
"TC calm down." Eve said.  
  
"No, Eve! Our daughter is throwing her life away!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Whitney began, "But this is my life. And I'll do what I want to. If you can't accept that, then maybe you shouldn't be in my life. I'm leaving tomorrow, now you can either be at the airport and see me off or you can stay mad at me and don't go."  
  
Everyone sat in shock for a few moments. Not at the fact that Whitney wanted to move to Chicago, but her standing up to what he wanted to do.  
  
"I'll be there." Simone said.  
  
"Thank you, sis. I can always count on you."  
  
"I'll be with her." Eve said.  
  
"Thank you, Mom. It means a lot to me."  
  
They all waited for TC to say that he was going to be there, but he didn't say it. He stood up and said, "I can't believe you." then he left the house.  
  
Whitney didn't shed a tear. She was strong on the outside, but inside she was breaking.  
  
"My plane leaves at 10 a.m." Whitney said. "I have to go now and finish packing."  
  
"Okay. Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye, Mama."  
  
"Bye, sis."  
  
"Bye, Simone."  
  
Teresa and Whitney went home and finished packing.   
  
"Well, I'm beat!" Teresa said stretching out.  
  
"Yeah me too! I'm gonna go to sleep I think."  
  
"I know that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Night, Teresa."  
  
"Goodnight, Whitney!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Teresa and Whitney woke up extra early the next day. They had to make sure that they had everything.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Teresa said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Teresa, I need to speak to Whitney." Chad said.  
  
"Okay. Hold on." She told him. "Whitney," she screamed.  
  
"I got it. Hello?"  
  
"Whitney, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay. Shoot."  
  
"Listen I think we should give each other some space."  
  
"Space! Space? What's space? Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen I found someone else, besides you'll be in Chicago and me in Harmony. It won't work."  
  
"I can't believe this!" She screamed.  
  
Teresa knew that what Chad was saying was bad.  
  
"Listen I have to go." He said cowardly.  
  
"Fine!" She screamed as she slammed the phone down.  
  
Whitney just stood there making weird noises. Teresa didn't want to make her upset by asking more questions, so she just stood there and watched Whitney. About 5 minutes later, Teresa couldn't stand watching Whitney like this so she tried speaking to her calmly.  
  
"Whitney." She spoke softly.  
  
"What?" Whitney said a little irritated.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"No! How could he do this to me?" Her voice got louder.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He broke up with me!"  
  
"How? Why?" Teresa asked very confused.  
  
"I don't know." Whitney cried. She was finally calming down and becoming emotional.  
  
"It's okay. There are plenty of fish in the sea."  
  
"I guess. Excuse me, I just want to go in my room for one last time."  
  
"Okay. I might as well do the same thing. After all, we may never live here again."  
  
"Yeah." Whitney said sounded very depressed.  
  
Whitney went into her room and played a depressing break up song that always made her feel bad.   
  
Song Begins:  
  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?  
  
How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad?  
  
Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand?  
  
If you love me, how could you hurt this heart of mine?  
  
Tell me...  
  
How could you be so cold to me, when I've given you everything?  
  
All my love, all I had inside...  
  
How could you just walk out the door?  
  
How could you not love me anymore?  
  
I thought we had forever, I can't understand....  
  
Teresa is in her bedroom next to Whitney's and can hear the song playing. She can also hear Whitney cry.  
  
"I'll help you get over Chad." Teresa told herself. "Don't worry, Whitney. Chicago holds are destinies."  
  
How could the one I shared my dreams with, take my dreams from me?  
  
How could the love that brought such pleasure, bring such misery?  
  
Won't somebody tell me, somebody tell me please?  
  
If you love me, how could you do that to me?  
  
Tell me...  
  
How could you just walk out the door?  
  
How could you not love me anymore?  
  
I thought we had forever?  
  
I can't understand...No, I can't understand...  
  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?  
  
How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad?  
  
Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand?  
  
If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?  
  
How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away?  
  
How could the one who said I love you, say the things you say?  
  
How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies?  
  
How could the one I gave my heart to, make my heart so sad?  
  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?  
  
Tell me...  
  
Song Ends:  
  
"I have to listen to something happy." Teresa thought.   
  
She searched through her cd's and found a good one.  
  
"Hmmm this sounds good." Teresa said while placing her cd in her radio.  
  
Song Begins:  
  
You always had an eye for things that glittered  
  
But I was far from being made of gold  
  
I don't know how but I scraped up the money  
  
I just never could quite tell you no  
  
Just like when you were leaving Amarillo  
  
Takin' that new job in Tennessee  
  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
  
I can't forget the way you looked at me  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
  
When all is said and done  
  
I'd never count the cost  
  
It's worth all that's lost  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
When you said time was all you really needed  
  
I walked away and let you have your space  
  
'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face  
  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
  
And given the chance I'd lie again  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
  
When all is said and done  
  
I'd never count the cost  
  
It's worth all that's lost  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
  
When all is said and done  
  
I'd never count the cost  
  
It's worth all that's lost  
  
Just to see you smile  
  
Song Ends:  
  
"At least that cheered me up a little bit." Teresa said. "Now I should go and see if Whitney is okay."  
  
Teresa knocked on Whitney's door.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Come in, Teresa."  
  
"Hey are you okay?"  
  
Whitney dried her eyes and said, "I will be."  
  
"Good. You know, Whitney, it's 9 a.m. We should get ready to go."  
  
"Okay. Well we just have to put our stuff into the car."  
  
"Alright. You can start loading your things while I write the note for the new owners."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Teresa began writing the note. The note said:  
  
To the new owners,  
  
I'm just writing you to tell you a few things. First off I just want to say please take care of this place. It's a great place. Sometimes in the morning, the water doesn't work, but you get use to it. There are a few cracks in the wall from previous owners. Finally, our mail will be sent here until we can change it, so please send it to the address enclosed. It's my mother's. Thank you. Now here are the keys. Please take care of this place.  
  
Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
"Teresa, I packed your things too! Are you ready? It's time!" Whitney yelled from outside.  
  
"Yeah. Umm...just give me a minute."  
  
"Alright, but hurry."  
  
Teresa walked throughout their apartment for one last time. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered all the events that had happened there. The thing that made her cry so much was her marriage proposal to Josh.  
  
~Flashback~   
  
Teresa and Josh had just returned from dinner. It was their 2nd anniversary.  
  
"Teresa, please sit down." Josh said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you so much. And I never want to lose you. You are my world. You the reason why I'm living. Teresa, what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"  
  
"Josh, oh yes!" She kissed him. "I love you so much!"  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking and planning their future together.  
  
~ End of flashback~   
  
Teresa couldn't forget that night. It was the best night of her life. She also had some bad times there. Like when she called off her wedding to Josh.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Josh, how could you sleep with another woman? I thought that you were different from all those other type of guys, but now I see I was so wrong." Her heart was breaking.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk. You have to believe me."  
  
"Go to hell, Josh! And take your little slut with you!"  
  
~End of flashback~   
  
"Teresa, are you okay?" Whitney asked walking in to see Teresa in tears.  
  
"Yeah. I was just saying goodbye."   
  
"Were you thinking about Josh?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's in the past."  
  
"I happy for you." Whitney said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, we have to get on that plane."  
  
They arrived at the airport 20 minutes before their plane boarded. So they had enough time to say goodbye to everyone . Pilar, Luis, Miguel, Simone, and Eve were at the airport waiting for them.  
  
"Oh Mama!" Teresa said running up to give her mother a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much! I love you, Mama."  
  
"I love you too, Mija. Never lose faith in yourself. And remember if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."  
  
"I'll remember that, Mama."  
  
"Oh Luis! What am I gonna do without my big brother?"  
  
"You'll survive without me. Please be careful and if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, just call me. And, Teresa."  
  
"Yes, Luis."  
  
"I'm moving to St. Louis, Ms."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. And you're the first person to know, so please keep it a secret. I'll call you when I get settled in."  
  
"Okay. Good luck. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Who won't? But just remember to kick some ass." He smiled.  
  
He was able to make Teresa smile for once since she arrived the airport.  
  
"I will. I love you, and thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey Teresa!" Miguel said trying to hid his feelings and tears.  
  
"Hi Miguel." She said crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"Well, you're going to come and visit me as soon as possible. Okay? So cheer up yourself." She told him.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Oh Mom!" Whitney said.  
  
"I wish daddy was here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Out of the corner of Whitney's eye, she saw him.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Did you really think I would let you go without saying goodbye to me?"  
  
Whitney just laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."  
  
"Shh." He told her. "I understand."  
  
"I love you both. And, Simone, I'm really going to miss you. But you have to write to me and keep me up with gossip."  
  
"I will." Simone said in tears.  
  
"You're going to come and visit me. Okay? With Miguel."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Whitney."  
  
"I love you all."  
  
"Flight 217 to Chicago now boarding!" A woman announced.   
  
"We gotta go." Teresa said.  
  
"I promise to call as soon as I get there." Whitney informed her family.  
  
They all hugged one last time and Teresa and Whitney left.  
  
They boarded the plane.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I truly do."  
  
Six hours later they arrived in Chicago at Midway airport.  
  
"Oh my God! This is so beautiful!" Whitney said when they were downtown.  
  
"It is. Tomorrow the boys have to take us to the Sears Tower.  
  
"Okay, but you know I'm afraid of heights."  
  
"Don't worry! The guys will protect us." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
They girls were dropped off at their new apartment. Standing outside of their door were two hotties. Ethan and Fox.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Whitney asked Teresa.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They girls approached the guys.  
  
"Welcome to Chicago!" Ethan and Fox said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks." Whitney and Teresa replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Teresa asked them.  
  
"Well," Ethan began, "we thought that you guys could use some help moving in."  
  
"Aww that's sweet." Said Whitney.  
  
"Yes. Very nice." Teresa said @#%$ you smiling at Ethan.  
  
"Besides we are going to take you guys for some sightseeing." Fox said looking at Teresa's body.  
  
"Oh well, we have a lot to unpack." Teresa informed them.  
  
"You can do that tonight. Right now you have to get use to Chicago. After all you are going to be living here for a while."  
  
"Okay." Teresa said giving in. "Just for a little while."  
  
"Yeah because we do have a lot to do." Whitney reminded them.  
  
"Relax!" Fox said now staring at Whitney's body seductively.  
  
"We'll try." Teresa said. "Let's go inside have a drink and then we can get going."  
  
"Sounds good." Ethan said.  
  
They all went inside and had a non alcoholic drink. The girls loved their new home. It looked small, but looked huge to them. Teresa had so many ideas of how she was going to decorate her room. Whitney already knew how her room was going to look. Once they finished looking at the house They got into Fox's car and went sightseeing.  
  
"Where to, ladies?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well," Teresa looked at Whitney and began, "how about the Sears Tower?"  
  
"Perfect!" Ethan said. "I love going there."  
  
"Oh so you have been there before?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Many times. But it's always great to go back. It's wonderful from the top."   
  
"I'm afraid." Whitney told them. "I hate heights."  
  
"I'll protect you!" Fox said as he put his arms around Whitney's waist.  
  
"That's so sweet of you." Whitney said before kissing Fox.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh my God!" Teresa screamed.  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"Turn up this song! I love this song!"  
  
"I thought something was wrong." Whitney said.  
  
"I did too. Don't scare us like that." Ethan laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Turn it up though."  
  
Fox turned up the music for Teresa. Teresa began to sing along with the song.  
  
Song begins:  
  
It's like jumpin  
  
It's like leapin  
  
It's like walkin on the ceilin  
  
It's like floatin  
  
It's like flyin through the air  
  
It's like soarin  
  
It's like glidin  
  
It's a rocket ship you're ridin  
  
It's a feelin that can take you anywhere  
  
So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know  
  
There was passion  
  
There was laughter  
  
The first mornin after  
  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
  
Every time we were together  
  
We talked about forever  
  
I was certain it was Heaven we had found  
  
So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know  
  
But you can't live your life  
  
Walkin in the clouds  
  
Sooner or later  
  
You have to come down  
  
It's like a knife  
  
Through the heart  
  
And it all comes apart  
  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
  
It's a hole  
  
It's a cave  
  
It's kinda like a grave  
  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new  
  
And why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Now I know  
  
Ooh, why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Now I know  
  
Song ends:  
  
"Wow!" Ethan began. "You have a great voice!"  
  
"Thanks." She blushed.  
  
"Teresa here has been singing for as long as I can remember." Whitney told them.  
  
"You really should make a cd." Fox said honestly.  
  
"I've been trying to, but no one wants to listen to me."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Fox said laughing.  
  
"Well, believe it." Teresa told him seriously.  
  
"Okay, ladies. We're here." Fox said pointing to the tower.  
  
"I can't do this." Whitney said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry. I got you, Whit." Fox told her.  
  
They got onto the elevator that would take them to the top floor. As going up, Whitney was going into hysterics.  
  
"I'm gonna die!" She screamed.  
  
"It's okay. I got you." Fox would tell her over and over again.  
  
Whitney was freaking out everyone who was on the elevator. Fox would tell the people who would stare, "What? Haven't you ever seen anyone who is afraid of heights? Mind your own business."  
  
As soon as the elevator opened, everyone but Fox and Whitney came out.  
  
"Whitney," He said softly, "I got you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
Whitney had calmed down enough by now.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise. I'll die for you."  
  
"Your so nice, and you don't even know me."  
  
"Well, I like you. I truly do." He said before kissing her.  
  
After their kiss she said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."  
  
"I want to."  
  
So they came out and found Teresa and Ethan. They covered their ears because they kept popping.  
  
"God, it's so beautiful up here!" Teresa said. "It's breath taking."  
  
"Isn't it?" Ethan said captured by the beauty.  
  
"I feel like a bird."  
  
Teresa then broke into a song.  
  
"I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is   
  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
  
All I need for you to know is" Then she stopped.  
  
"Do you always find a song to relate to life?" Ethan asked laughing at Teresa.  
  
"Pretty much." She had to laugh at herself.  
  
"It's actually pretty nice up here." Whitney interrupted.  
  
"I told you so." Fox said smiling at Whitney.  
  
"How about we go get a bite to eat?" Ethan suggested.  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
"Sounds good." Fox said. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Whitney.  
  
"How about we go to Nay Pier and find somewhere to eat there?" Ethan said.  
  
"Okay." Teresa said.  
  
They ended up eating at McDonalds. After dinner, they went a little more sightseeing, but then the guys took the girls home because it was getting late and the girls needed to get home. The boys walked the girls to their apartment.  
  
"Well, I hope you guys had a great time." Ethan said to Teresa.  
  
"I did."  
  
Then Ethan kissed her. It was very spontaneous, which made Teresa feel like she was a little girl for some reason.  
  
"Whitney, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time?"  
  
"I'd love to, Fox." She said before she kissed him.  
  
"Goodnight, guys." Teresa said while pulling Whitney away from Fox.  
  
"Night, Ethan, Fox." Whitney said as Teresa closed their door.  
  
"Girl, you are in love!" Teresa said excitedly.  
  
"I know. I'm happy that I'm over Chad."  
  
"So am I, but isn't it a little too soon?"  
  
"No. I'm happy with Fox. I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel something I never felt with Chad. Maybe I never loved Chad. It was just puppy love."  
  
"I think you did love Chad."  
  
"I don't know, nor do I care. Well, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll unpack tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to do the same. We had a big day."  
  
"Night, Teresa."  
  
"Night, Whitney."  
  
They both went to their rooms, but Teresa couldn't fall asleep. So at around 3 a.m. she dialed a number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"Hello?" A man said.  
  
"Hi Ethan. It's me, Teresa."  
  
"Oh hey." He was getting up now.  
  
"I can't sleep yet, I was wondering if I could see you?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I know it's late, but I need someone."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Well, I don't want Whitney getting any ideas with you coming over."  
  
"Okay. Well, Fox is at his place do you want to come over here?"  
  
"Will it be a problem?"  
  
"No. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked politely.  
  
"No thanks. I'll drive over. What's your address?"  
  
"1089 Michigan ave."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
"Alright. Be careful for muggers."  
  
"I will." She laughed as she hung up the phone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 PART 1  
  
Teresa hopped into her car and headed for Ethan's. It was very dark out and the people that were out didn't seem to friendly. She even had a guy approach her car and ask for a lift. She finally arrived at Ethan's. She parked her car across the street and went inside. She went up to the 9th floor and knocked on his door.  
  
"Hi!" She said breathless.  
  
"Did you walk up here?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
He just pointed to the elevator across the way.  
  
"Oh well." She laughed.  
  
"Well, come in." He told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Care for a drink?"  
  
"Sure. What do you got?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Hmm we got some vodka, brandy, and MGD." He informed her.  
  
"I'll have a MGD."  
  
"Great choice! He said handing her the bottle.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"That's my favorite."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Let's have a seat."  
  
"Okay." She sat on the couch next to Ethan.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright. I have to be up in a hour."  
  
"Why? Do you have a meeting?"  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to work out. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Well, I uh...sure."  
  
"Good then. I'll have to take a shower so you can go home and change then."  
  
"Sounds good. Where will we be going?"  
  
"You'll see." He smiled and winked.  
  
He made Teresa blush.  
  
"Back to why I'm here. I couldn't sleep because I have something on my mind. Well actually someone not something."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"You." She said shyly.  
  
"Teresa, you know I like you. And since you like me how about we give our love a chance?"  
  
"I'd love that!" She said happily.  
  
"I'll start a fire for us."  
  
"Oh I'd love that. Do you have any champagne?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. It's with the other drinks."  
  
"Good. I'll go get it."  
  
Ethan started the fire while Teresa got the champagne. Teresa came back and found that Ethan had turned on some romantic songs.  
  
"Care to dance, my lady?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
He spun her around before holding her in his arms.  
  
Song begins:  
  
No Mountains too high, for you to climb   
  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah   
  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across   
  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray   
  
And then you will see, the morning will come   
  
And everyday will be bright as the sun   
  
All of your fears cast them on me   
  
I just want you to see...   
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky   
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry   
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me   
  
I am your angel   
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here   
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near   
  
It makes no difference who you are   
  
I am your angel   
  
I'm your angel   
  
I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry   
  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find   
  
You have everything and you're still lonely   
  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day   
  
And then you will see, the morning will come   
  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun   
  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me   
  
How can I make you see...   
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky   
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry   
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me   
  
I am your angel   
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here   
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near   
  
It makes no difference who you are   
  
I am your angel   
  
I'm your angel   
  
And when it's time to face the storm   
  
I'll be right by your side   
  
Grace will keep up safe and warm   
  
And I know we will survive   
  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near   
  
Don't you dare give up the fight   
  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...   
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky   
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry   
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me   
  
I am your angel   
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here   
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near   
  
It makes no difference who you are   
  
I am your angel   
  
I'm your angel   
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky   
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry   
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me   
  
I am your angel   
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here   
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near   
  
It makes no difference who you are   
  
I am your angel   
  
I'm your angel   
  
Song ends:   
  
Once the song ended they sat by the fireside drinking champagne in each other's arms. They fell asleep their and didn't wake up until 9 a.m.  
  
"Teresa, wake up, angel." He whispered into her ear softly.  
  
She stretched her arms out and said, "Hello, handsome!"  
  
"Good morning, beautiful."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9 a.m."  
  
"Oh we're late. We were suppose to go work out together."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to go change so you can go home and change yourself." He told her.  
  
"Okay. Should I meet you back here?"  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
They shared a passionate kiss before departing. Teresa went home and found Whitney pacing the floor.  
  
"Hey Whitney!"  
  
"Oh don't hey Whitney me! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I thought you were kidnapped."  
  
"Sorry, I went out for a drive."  
  
"Next time please leave a note."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry." Teresa apologized.  
  
"That's alright. So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to work out with Ethan."  
  
"Really?" Whitney smiled at Teresa.  
  
"Yes." Teresa laughed. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Since you asked I'm going out with Fox." She said excitedly.  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, excuse me. I have to go change. Ethan will be here in a little bit."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"Alright. Thanks."  
  
Teresa took a quick shower and put on a pair a black spandex shorts with a pink t-shirt. Teresa had a bite to eat before Ethan came over.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
Teresa answer the door.  
  
"Hi Ethan!"  
  
"Hi Teresa!" He said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Nope. You'll see."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can wait."  
  
"So are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my headset."  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the car."  
  
Teresa got her headset and went down by Ethan's car. They drove and parked by the Museum.  
  
"We're going to the museum? I thought we were working out?"  
  
"We are. We're gonna run on the path along the lake." He informed her.  
  
"Oh I see!"  
  
"Let's go!" He said pulling her toward the path.   
  
They ran for about an hour. They were out of breath, but they had a lot of fun. The breaks they had were the best because they got to explore each other's mouths.  
  
"So what now?" Teresa asked as she calmed her breathing.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go back home and change, then we could go to Navy Pier. After that we can go out to a romantic dinner."  
  
"Mmmm. Sounds great!" Teresa said as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"I though you might like that." He said as he kiss her.  
  
Ethan drove Teresa home so she could change. He left and then would later come back to pick her up. They went to Navy Pier and walked around for about an hour looking at the little shoppes. Something caught Teresa's eye.  
  
"Oh my God! That's so pretty!" She said looking at a Hello Kitty alarm clock.  
  
"Do you want it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but I can't afford it. I have to save my money."  
  
"I meant that I'll buy it for you. We'll take it!" He told the man.  
  
"Oh Ethan!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck. "You must be the best man in the world."  
  
"You make me this way." He said before kissing her very passionately for a long period of time.  
  
"Excuse me." The man said smiling. "Your clock."   
  
"Oh sorry." Ethan apologized for ignoring him.  
  
"That's alright. I understand."  
  
Teresa and Ethan then walked around outside for a little while.  
  
"Ethan?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
They got onto the big Ferris wheel. They we enjoying themselves on it. Ethan had put his arms around her to keep her warm because of the wind.  
  
"Oh no!" She screamed.  
  
"What?" Becoming concerned he asked.  
  
"We're stopping at the top!"  
  
"Yes, so? I thought you weren't afraid of heights."  
  
"I'm not. It's just that we're so up high and something could make us fall. Besides the wind is really blowing." She told him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you. Nothing will hurt you." He promised as he moved closer to her.  
  
"You're so good to me."  
  
"Well, you deserve it."  
  
They finally got down and then went out for dinner at some fancy expensive restaurant. After dinner they decided to just go home because tomorrow they started the movie.  
  
He walked her to her door and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, but call me before. Or better yet call me tonight. I may not be able to sleep again." She smiled.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem tonight."  
  
"And why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because you'll be dreaming about me tonight. And maybe this can help you dream nice things." He then leaned in and kissed her softly. He left her wanting more.  
  
"Ethan, would you like to come in?"  
  
"I'd love to, but we have to get up early. But we can hang out tomorrow after work."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They kissed once more before he left. Teresa went into her room and jumped onto her bed saying, "He loves me!"  
  
She felt like a little kid again.  
  
Meanwhile earlier that evening.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Coming!" Whitney called as she ran to the door. She knew who was standing on the other side of that door.  
  
"Hi Fox!"  
  
"Hello Baby!" He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her so romantically. Never before had she been kissed like that.  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"Well, I made reservations at my house."  
  
"Your house?" She asked being a little confused.  
  
"Yes. We have the house all to our selves." He said getting many ideas.  
  
"I like that! Let me get my purse and we can go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Whitney was surprised when they went over to Fox's house. It was so romantic. He had mood music on, rose petals all over the floor, red roses placed in the center of the table, and candles everywhere.  
  
"Oh Fox! It looks beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
"Aww come her tiger."  
  
"I like that name." He said as Whitney pulled him in for a kiss. "Okay, let's eat and then we can have some fun." He told her.  
  
"Okay. What's on the menu Chef Fox?"  
  
"Well, we are going to start with some chicken soup, then have a ceaser salad, then move onto spaghetti, and you can have your pick for dessert, but I recommend you try the sly Fox."  
  
"Oh! Why's that?"  
  
"Cause he does the body good!" He said very seductively.  
  
"Just like milk."  
  
"Only better."  
  
Whitney had to fan herself because of the heat between them.  
  
"Okay, let's eat then."  
  
"Make sure you save room for dessert." He told her.  
  
"Oh I will!" She fluttered her eyes at him.  
  
After dinner they danced to a song Fox turned on.  
  
Song begins:  
  
you think I'd leave your side baby  
  
you know me better than that  
  
you think i'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
  
I wouldn't do that  
  
I'll tell you you're right when you want  
  
and if only you could see into me  
  
ha ah ah ah ah ah  
  
oh when you're cold  
  
I'll be there  
  
hold you tight to me  
  
when you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
  
i will show you you're so much better than you know  
  
when you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again  
  
i will find you darling and i will bring you home  
  
"What do you want to do when this song is over?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to do."  
  
"Can we do anything?"  
  
"Yep." She bit her lip and smiled.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
and if you want to cry  
  
I am here to dry your eyes  
  
and in no time  
  
you'll be fine  
  
you think I'd leave your side baby  
  
you know me better than that  
  
you think id leave you down when you're down on your knees  
  
i wouldn't do that  
  
I'll tell you you're right when you want  
  
and if only you could see into me  
  
ha ah ah ah ah ah  
  
oh when you're cold  
  
I'll be there  
  
hold you tight to me  
  
when you're low  
  
I'll be there  
  
by your side baby  
  
"When the song is over you can get the champagne, while I get the dessert." Fox informed her.  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
oh when you're cold  
  
I'll be there  
  
hold you tight to me  
  
oh when you're low  
  
I'll be there  
  
by your side baby   
  
Song ends:  
  
Fox went to get peaches and cream while Whitney got the champagne. They laid down in front of the fire Fox started. Fox began to kiss Whitney softly, but they became more passionate with each kiss. Fox helped Whitney take off her shirt then her bra. He stared at her. She looked so beautiful. He then took the whip cream and smeared it all over her body and then he added the peaches. He licked the whip cream off off her body so sexually. The touch of his tongue made Whitney moan. Whitney then did the same to Fox. Fox was right when he said that he does a body good. They had sex on and off the rest of the night.  
  
"Oh God, Fox! Your a god!" She told him the next morning.  
  
"Well, you're my goddess."  
  
"Fox, make love to me again!" Said offered herself.  
  
He didn't say anything, instead he started to kiss her neck. After having another round of love making they took a shower together and got ready for work. They walked into the studio holding hands. Teresa and Ethan noticed them and they just stared at each other. They knew that they had gone all the way last night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 PART 1  
  
Fox and Whitney walked over to Teresa and Ethan. Their hands were now inside of each other's back pockets. Teresa and Ethan were trying to contain their laughter, but failing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Teresa laughed.  
  
"Yeah okay!" Fox said now laughing himself.  
  
"You two need to get to wardrobe." Teresa began. "You're late and we need to start."  
  
"Okay. let's go, honey." Whitney said pulling Fox.  
  
Once they were out of sight Teresa turned and let out a big laugh. Ethan did the same.  
  
"Oh my God! Those two have got something!" Teresa laughed to Ethan.  
  
Ethan trying to breath and not laugh said, "Yeah. I guess they got something last night."  
  
"Ethan!" Teresa said in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're saying that Fox gave it to Whitney last night. Suggesting that they had sex are you?"  
  
"Don't lie to yourself. Come on you know they had sex."  
  
"I don't want to think about it, because if I do I'll have bad images."  
  
"Then maybe I could block those out with images of us." He winked at her.  
  
"Oh dear, Lord!" Teresa threw her hands up in the air. "You're just like your brother!"  
  
"Well, I like to think that I'm the hotter one." This time he smiled seductively.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" He said moving closer.  
  
"Go sit in the corner and think about what you said!" She pointed to the corner by a garbage can.  
  
"Only if you come with me."  
  
Teresa smiled at Ethan's comment and picked up her script without him knowing and hit him over the head. Then she said, "Get going, young man! I have work to do! Your not paying me to be your playmate!"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Get out of my face!" She laughed.  
  
"Okay, I won't mess with someone as beautiful as you."  
  
"Good! Excuse my while I go and freshen up."  
  
"Can I follow you?" He asked smiling.  
  
Teresa thought, "Oh God! How can I refuse this man? He captivates me heart, my soul. And I've only known him for a week."  
  
"No! Excuse me." She walked away leaving him with a devastated look on his face.  
  
"What shall I do without you?" He shouted.  
  
"Find a brain!" She shouted back.  
  
"You're a big meany! I ain't talking to you no more!"  
  
"Oh please! Well while I'm gone you can go and learn some proper grammar!"  
  
"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Fox laughed as he approached Ethan.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ethan told his brother.  
  
"What? I heard everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Well almost. Everything since she said excuse me and then you asked what to do without her and then she said to find..."  
  
"Okay, I get it!" Ethan said cutting Fox off.   
  
"Teresa is quite the catch." Fox said laughing at Ethan.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ethan said getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh just that you want Teresa!"  
  
"Why would that be so funny?"  
  
"Because my, dear brother, you can never handle a little girl like that."  
  
"She's not a girl." Ethan was angered by Fox's comments. "She's a lady. In fact the most beautiful, intelligent..." Fox cut Ethan off.  
  
"Okay, Romeo! I get the picture. She's perfect."  
  
"No one can be perfect, but she's the closest thing to it." Ethan smiled at all of the images he saw of Teresa. From the first time he laid his eyes on her beautiful body all the way up to when she "burned" him.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Looking Fox up and down Ethan said, "Little boys like yourself wouldn't understand." He then walked away without looking at the hurt expression on Fox's face.  
  
"Oh we'll see whose the little boy!" Fox told himself.  
  
Whitney then walked up and put her arms around Fox's waist.  
  
"Hi baby!" She kissed him.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi." He said absently. He was looking at Teresa walking toward Ethan. She had kissed him softly on the lips. Ethan then kissed her back very passionately.  
  
"Is something wrong, Fox?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no. Let's go. I'll give you some tips on acting."  
  
"What kind of tips?"  
  
"Ones that no one can teach you, but me."  
  
"Will I like these tips?"  
  
"Oh indeed you will. But I'm warning you. It will be hard to pay attention during the lessons because you'll be having a very attractive teacher."  
  
"Oh!" Whitney said acting stupid. "And who might he be?"  
  
"You're looking right at him."  
  
"Ooh you're right. He is a hottie."  
  
Fox then pulled Whitney into a strong and passionate kiss.  
  
"Wait!" She said pushing him off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um..well I'm seeing someone and I don't think he's going to like me sleeping around with my teacher."  
  
"It will be our little secret." He said putting his hand over Whitney's mouth.  
  
She giggled like a little school girl.  
  
"Fox, Ethan, Teresa, and Whitney to the set!" A man called out.  
  
"Oh damn!" Whitney said buttoning up her shirt. "I wanted to learn more."  
  
"You can learn much more tonight." He told her as he handed her his hotel room key.  
  
Whitney took his key and put in down her bra.  
  
"Good hiding place." He laughed as he kissed her.  
  
Ethan and Teresa were sitting on the set waiting for Fox and Whitney. Everyone saw them coming to the set. Fox was trying to fix his hair while Whitney straightened her skirt.  
  
Teresa just looked at Ethan and mouthed to him, "We are gonna have a problem."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Ethan mouthed back to her.  
  
"Sorry about having to keep you wait." Fox apologized.  
  
"It's alright." Teresa said giving Whitney a hard look.  
  
"What?" She asked Teresa.  
  
"Nothing." Teresa shook her head in shame.  
  
The director approached them and introduced himself.  
  
"Now you all know that this is a romantic story about a girl, which would be Lavender or Teresa, who must choose between two brothers, Ethan who is Brian and Fox who is Patrick. She thinks she's in love with them, but she's soon find out....." The director continued. "The first scene we're going to film is where Lavender first comes to Chicago and gets mugged. Whitney, do you know who you are playing?"  
  
"uh...no. They told me that you were going to let me know."  
  
"Okay. Well, you're going to play Patrick's crazy ex girlfriend who never leaves him alone. Your name is Annette."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"It will be. Okay I want Teresa to go stand on that set. Whitney, you don't have a part yet so just relax. Fox, Ethan, you guys are going to come up pretty soon so go get your wardrobe on."  
  
"Okay, but I thought we were suppose to wear this?" Said Fox.  
  
"No, wrong scene."  
  
"Alright."   
  
"Teresa, you have the right outfit on, but you need to go and get a coat from wardrobe. It's fall right now."  
  
"Okay."   
  
She came back wearing a brown suede coat that stopped a little after her knees. Ethan and Fox came back also and they took seats next to Whitney and were ready to watch Teresa.  
  
"Action!" The director yelled.  
  
Lavender stepped out of a gray hound bus. She picked up her two little suitcases and walked over by the water fountain. She sat down and pulled out a map.  
  
"God, this place is so big! How am I going to find my way around?"  
  
She placed the map down and pulled out a piece of fruit. In order to eat she need to place her purse down. So she did. When she was half way done eating, a man dressed in a black pair of jeans and a black hooded walked by her. Lavender didn't pay any attention to him, she just kept on eating. She licked her fingers from the juice of the fruit and then notice the man snatching her purse.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled.  
  
The man turned back and then kept running.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She told herself.  
  
She left her other bags and ran after the man.  
  
"Get over here you...." She shouted as she ran after him.  
  
He ran into an ally with a dead end.  
  
"Your chase has ended." She laughed. "Now if you give me back my purse I won't press charges." She said as she approached him.  
  
Lavender wasn't afraid of anything. She was always a tomboy and would hang out with all of the guys. So she knew she could handle this.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" He screamed. He had a very manly voice. "Stay away, bitch!"  
  
"What the hell did you call me?"  
  
"bitch!" He screamed.  
  
"You are messing with the wrong girl!" She ran up to him and she tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed in pain.  
  
He threw her to the ground. She landed on that arm and she screamed again in pain. He put himself on top of her and began to unzip his pants.  
  
Right now Whitney, Ethan, and Fox are sitting in suspense. They actually felt like they were watching a great movie. They couldn't believe that Teresa had never been in any movie before.  
  
"God, she's good!" Fox said in a whisper.  
  
"I always knew she was great." Whitney said proudly.  
  
"Teresa, you are amazing!" Ethan said quietly.  
  
Back to the film.  
  
"Get your filthy body off of my!" She demanded.  
  
"Oh no! You're going to regret messing with my, missy." he laughed.  
  
"Help! Help!" She screamed.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" He told her before her punched her in her face.  
  
"Cut!" The director said. "Teresa, you are a natural!" He kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She blushed.  
  
"Now, Ethan, Fox I want you two to be running past the ally because you hear Lavender's cry of help."  
  
"Alright." Ethan said.  
  
"Okay, let's get you two walking and then you hear Lavender scream."  
  
"Action!"  
  
"I can't believe she dumped you!" Patrick laughed.  
  
"Do you mind not being a total jackass about it? I just got my heart broken. I was going to marry her." Brian said now becoming depressed.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry. At least you should be happy that you found out before the wedding. I mean it's better that you found out that she was cheating on you now than wait until you two had kids." Patrick tried to comfort his brother.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"What the hell?" Brian asked.  
  
"I think someone needs help." Patrick said.  
  
"Come on let's go!"  
  
They were running up and down looking for the girl that screamed. Then they heard another scream.  
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
"We have to find her!" Brian said. "She may be hurt."  
  
"I know."  
  
They finally say a man on top of a girl in an ally.  
  
"Get the f**koff of her!" Patrick screamed.  
  
Brian ran up to the guy and punched him twice in the face before the guy fall to the ground. Patrick started to kick the guy while Brian gathered Lavender in his arms.  
  
"Pat!"  
  
"What?" He asked still kicking him.  
  
"She's unconscious."  
  
"Get her to the hospital. I'll wait for the cops to come and pick up this scum bag!" Patrick said being very disgusted.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Cut! Now we are going to go over to the hospital so grab everything. Don't leave anything behind."  
  
"We're filming in a hospital?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Of course! Why?" Fox asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just hate hospitals."  
  
"Well, I don't have this scene, so we can get back to your lessons."  
  
"Oh I'd love that!"  
  
Now they arrived at the hospital and were ready to film.  
  
"Action!"  
  
Brian took Lavender to Cook County Hospital. There she was checked out. Brian waited outside for word on her condition. The doctor came out a few minutes later.  
  
"How is she doc?"  
  
"Well, she's going to be fine."  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"Oh no. I found her in the ally with a guy on her."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because she's knew in town and she doesn't know anyone."  
  
"Oh man! What a welcome!"  
  
"I know. Well, I'm gonna have to find her a hotel."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'll let her stay with me until she gets back on her feet. Maybe I could help her out."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Can I go and see her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lavender thought that Brian was another doctor or male nurse.  
  
"Hi!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi! I want to let you know that I'm the person who brought you here. My brother and I heard you scream so we went and found you."  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much! I afraid I can't give you anything. That man has my purse and I left my suitcases by the water fountain."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Oh no!" She cried.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" he asked getting worried.  
  
"I won't be able to get a place to stay. I have no money."  
  
"Well, I'm here to talk to you about that."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. Um...well you are welcomed to stay at my apartment until you're able to get back on your feet. I'll buy you some new clothes and I'll feed you, but um...you'll be living with my brother and I. I hope you won't mind."  
  
"Mind! Not at all!" She said excitedly. "You're so kind and wonderful for letting my stay. I can't be picky. You're like my own fairy Godmother, but only male."  
  
Brian laughed and said, "Well, I hope I don't wear tights."  
  
He was able to make Lavender smile.   
  
"Well, I'll let you get dressed so we can go."   
  
"Okay. Thank you so much. I'm Lavender Carping by the way."  
  
"I'm Brian Belzack. It's nice to meet you, Lavender."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Cut! Now let's move to the apartment."  
  
"More locations." Teresa said. "How many are there going to be?"  
  
"Close to 75." Ethan informed her.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
They arrived at location.  
  
"Have lunch, then we'll continue." The director told them all.  
  
After having a quick lunch they continued.  
  
"Fox, you are going to be in the living room watching TV. Just act natural."  
  
"All righty!" He smiled and winked at Teresa.  
  
"Teresa, Ethan, you two are going to come in. Ethan you'll be ashamed by Fox's actions, but Teresa will be amused by them."  
  
"Got it!" Ethan said.  
  
"Action!"  
  
"I'm sorry if it isn't that clean." Brian apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Its not like I've never lived in a mess before."  
  
"Thanks for understanding."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lavender thinks to herself, "Brian is so sweet. I think I'm falling for him."  
  
They entered and saw Patrick.  
  
"Damn you Bulls!" Patrick screamed at the TV then he sat down and took a handful of doritos and drank some of his beer."  
  
"Patrick!" Brian said a little embarrassed.  
  
"What? Oh! Hi I'm Patrick. Hey wait a minute, Brian, is she?"  
  
"Yes. I've invited her to stay here since she is new in town and doesn't have any money or a place to stay."  
  
"Thank you again." She said.  
  
Patrick thinks to himself, "Oh my God! There's an angel in my house! Thank you, Lord!"  
  
"You may stay in my room." Patrick offered.  
  
"It's alright. I don't want to be a both so I'll just sleep on the couch."  
  
"No! I can't let someone as pretty as you do that." Patrick told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, I'll go get you a one of my shirts so you can change into it. It will be big enough for you to use as a night thingy." Ethan said.  
  
"Thank you. You both are so kind."  
  
Patrick showed Lavender her new room.  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Lavender smiled at him so sweetly.  
  
Patrick thinks to himself, "God, she's so innocent."  
  
"Why are you looking at my like that?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're so beautiful."  
  
She blushed. Patrick moved in closer.  
  
"What is he doing?" The writer asked?  
  
"I don't know, but follow it. He may have something." The director told him.  
  
He leaned in close to Lavender. Lavender didn't know what he was doing. She was getting nervous.  
  
Teresa thought, "Oh God, Fox! What are you doing? Oh No! You're gonna kiss me. and in front of Whitney."  
  
Finally he planted one on her. It was a very passionate one. They couldn't stop each other. They both wanted it.  
  
Brian walked in and saw them and said, "Excuse me!" He looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of Patrick.  
  
Lavender gasped.  
  
"Cut! Wonderful guys."  
  
Ethan was made at Teresa, but more mad at Fox. He knew that that kiss wasn't in the script. The rest of the filming Ethan didn't really have such great chemistry with Teresa. Once they were leaving Teresa kept trying to make Ethan understand.  
  
"Ethan, please listen to me!" She begged.  
  
"Teresa, not now!" He yelled at her. He was very angry for the rest of the night until...... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
Teresa kept following Ethan begging for him to listen to her, but Ethan didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Please, Ethan!" Teresa begged.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ethan said as he got into his car.  
  
Teresa couldn't let Ethan leave without talking to her. So she jumped on top of car's hood.  
  
Ethan rolled down his sunroof and yelled, "Teresa, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
"No! Please, can we talk?" She turn on her waterworks.  
  
Ethan looked at her and he couldn't stand to see her in such pain so he said, "Get in the car."  
  
Teresa got in the car without saying a word. They drove to a near by park and sat down on the swings in the playground.  
  
"Well??" Ethan spoke first.  
  
"Ethan, listen I'm very sorry. I had no idea Fox was going to kiss me. You have to believe me."  
  
"Teresa, I believe you that you didn't know Fox's intentions, but what hurts me is that you wanted that kiss. I could see they way you were kissing him." Ethan said sadly.  
  
"No! I didn't want it!" Teresa cried out. "Ethan, I love you and only you. Please forgive me. Besides it was just for the movie."  
  
"It wasn't just for the movie. Fox is in love with you."  
  
"No, he's in love with Whitney." Teresa tried to hide the truth.  
  
"Teresa, open your eyes. Get in the car so I can drive you home. I need to go somewhere."  
  
"Take me with you!" Teresa said spontaneously.  
  
Ethan looked at Teresa and gave her a strange look before saying, "You're just a little girl. I can't bring you into my world. Maybe you can go into Fox's, but not mine."  
  
Teresa's heart was crushed. How could Ethan be so harsh? Where was the Ethan she fell in love with??  
  
"Come on!" He said.  
  
Teresa followed him to his car, but then refused to go in.  
  
"No!" She said stubbornly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"If you think I can't be in your world, then maybe we shouldn't have any other contact than working."  
  
Ethan chuckled.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"No! I'll get a cab."  
  
"Fine, I don't have time for this."  
  
Ethan sped off into the cold, dark night. Teresa stood still crying. Had she just given up on her love for Ethan? Ethan started to feel guilty about leaving Teresa behind after he was about 2 miles away from that park. So he drove back as quick as he could. She was no where to be found when he returned.  
  
"Maybe she got a cab." Ethan told himself. "Maybe someone's hurting her. God, I'm such a jackass."  
  
Ethan dialed Fox's cell.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"Fox Crane here."  
  
"Fox, I need to know if Teresa called you or Whitney for a ride home?"  
  
"Uh yeah. I'm with her and Whitney right now."  
  
"Thank God!" Ethan was able to relax now.  
  
"You need to speak to her?"  
  
"Oh no! I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Later, Ethan."  
  
Fox hung up his phone and turned and smiled at Whitney.  
  
"Whitney, do you want to spend the night?"  
  
"I'd love to. Teresa, you don't mind being alone tonight do you?"  
  
Teresa dried what tears were left and said, "No, go have fun."  
  
"Thanks girl. If you need anything call me you have my cell number."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Whitney, would you mind going in and getting some kind of medicine for my head? I have a head ach." Fox lied.  
  
"Oh you poor baby! I'll be right back. Nurse Whitney will make you feel all better."  
  
Teresa just sat quietly remembering what Ethan said about Fox being in love with her."  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Well??" Ethan spoke first.  
  
"Ethan, listen I'm very sorry. I had no idea Fox was going to kiss me. You have to believe me."  
  
"Teresa, I believe you that you didn't know Fox's intentions, but what hurts me is that you wanted that kiss. I could see they way you were kissing him." Ethan said sadly.  
  
"No! I didn't want it!" Teresa cried out. "Ethan, I love you and only you. Please forgive me. Besides it was just for the movie."  
  
"It wasn't just for the movie. Fox is in love with you."  
  
"No, he's in love with Whitney." Teresa tried to hide the truth.  
  
Flashback ends:  
  
Teresa was confused. Was Fox in love with her? Was Ethan lying? Perhaps looking for excuses not to be with her? She didn't want to think about it right now. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice bubble bath and curl up watching a good movie.  
  
"Teresa?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Teresa, I'm sorry about causing that fight between you and Ethan." He apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault, you were just trying to improve the movie."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? I don't understand, Fox. What do you mean?"  
  
"Teresa, I'm in love with you."  
  
Teresa eyes widened and she asked, "What? What about Whitney? Don't you love her? I love Ethan not you!" Teresa proclaimed.  
  
"No you're not. You may not know it yet, but you do love me. And Whitney is a great girl, but she isn't you."  
  
Teresa couldn't speak. Luckily Whitney came back in the car.  
  
"Teresa, you look like you've seen a ghost." Whitney teased her.  
  
Teresa looked at Fox and Fox mouthed to her, "Don't say a word."  
  
"Teresa?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Sorry, Whit. I'm just really upset about what happened between me and Ethan."  
  
"Oh I feel your pain. But I guess I'm lucky because Fox would never hurt me. Isn't that right, honey?"  
  
"Oh yes, honey bun!"  
  
Teresa sank into the seat feeling depressed and like a thief. Her best friend's boyfriend was in love with her not her friend. What should she do?  
  
"Here we are, Teresa!" Fox announced.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, guys."  
  
"No problem. We got each other's backs." Whitney hugged Teresa.  
  
"Yeah." Teresa was looking pale.  
  
"You better go rest. You don't look well."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do just that." She said absently.  
  
Teresa went upstairs and checked her messages.  
  
"You have 4 new messages." The machine said.  
  
"Beep! Hi Teresa, it's Mama. I just wanted to know how you were doing. Call me. I have to tell you about Luis. I love you, Bye."  
  
"Beep! Hey sis, it's Luis! Ummm I moved out. I did move to St. Louis. It's great out here. And you'll never guess who I bumped into! Beth! She's finishing up medical school and returning to Harmony. Talk to you soon. Stay safe."  
  
"Beep! Teresa, it's Miguel! I just called to see how you were, but I guess you're out. So call me later. Love you."  
  
"Awww. They miss me so much!" Teresa said to herself. "I wonder if I did the right thing by moving out here?"  
  
"Beep! Uh Teresa it's Ethan I just called to make sure you got home safe. Call me tonight or stop by tomorrow morning before work. I really want to speak to you about us."  
  
"Oh no! Ethan sounds so serious. I bet he wants to break up. But he might want to apologize. If I only knew now!"  
  
Teresa got into a bubble bath. It really helped her relax. She played some soft music and lighted candles all over the house. After her bath she pulled out one of her favorite movies from when she was a little girl.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I watched Anne Of Green Gables. I must watch this now. I wish life was like a movie." She said sadly.  
  
Teresa fell asleep half way through the movie.  
  
Meanwhile Ethan went out clubbing at Excalibur. So many beautiful woman his age. He really liked this one girl named Gwen, even though she didn't even come close as pretty as Teresa. They had so much in common. After drinking and dancing endlessly they decided to go to his apartment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning Teresa couldn't wait to get dressed and go to Ethan's. Hopefully he had good news. Teresa got dress quickly and headed out the door. She ran to Ethan's apartment to find his door open. She thought it was strange for it to be open, but she entered.  
  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
Gwen acted like she had just woke up and said," Excuse me, can we have some privacy?"  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, but leave me alone."  
  
"Is that any way for a housekeeper to speak to it's employees?" Gwen started getting sarcastic.  
  
"Listen bitch! You're sleeping with my man, so get your skank ass out of his bed and he's a dollar. Go get yourself a brain." Teresa was pissed off.  
  
"How dare you? I can't help it if you can't give your man any pleasure." She smiled like the devil.  
  
"That's it bitch!" Teresa jumped on top of Gwen waking Ethan up.  
  
Ethan's head was spinning, he didn't know what had happened last night, but he felt the consequences. He turned his head and saw Teresa and this girl.  
  
"Teresa? What are you doing?"  
  
Teresa gave a hard push and knocked Gwen onto the floor right on her ass.  
  
"Ethan, we're through!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can you sleep with a slut? I can't believe this!"  
  
"Excuse me, I'm not a slut. Ethan and I met at a club and we came back her to unwind."  
  
"Is that so? Well Ethan f**k you!" Teresa slammed out of there.  
  
Ethan throw on some boxers and a shirt and ran after Teresa.  
  
"Teresa!" He screamed.  
  
She just kept walking. He caught up with her and pulled her to him.  
  
"Don't Ethan. Ugh God, how much did you drink?"  
  
"Huh? Teresa, please don't leave like this."  
  
"No Ethan. Kissing another person is one thing, but having sex with a slut is whole different ball game. Excuse me, I'll be late for work."  
  
Ethan stood Teresa watching her walk away. Teresa was positive that he would come after her, but he never did. He didn't even show up for work that day so Teresa had to work all of her scenes with Fox.   
  
Back in Ethan's room.  
  
"Mother, you're a genius! I slipped those pills in this guy's drink." Gwen laughed.  
  
"What's his name, Gwennie?"  
  
"I know it's Ethan. We're in a real nice apartment. He has to be rich or something."  
  
"Great! Then just wrap him around your finger and we will have enough money for life."  
  
"Okay. Ooh what's this? His wallet!" Gwen eyes lit up like a little kid when they got a new toy.  
  
"Well.....what's his name?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's Ethan Crane! The Crane heir!" Gwen shouted excitedly.  
  
"Jackpot! Okay, I'll fly out to that scummy city soon."  
  
"Okay. See I told you Chicago would be great. After all Michael Jordan's lives in Chicago and he had so many affairs. Then you got R. Kelly and I don't have to tell you about him. Man Chicago people are easy to fool."  
  
"But, Gwennie, Ethan Crane is from Harmony."  
  
"Oh! Well then he'll be easy for living in Chicago!" Gwen laughed.  
  
Rebecca formed a worried look on her face after Gwen's comment.   
  
"Just be careful!" Rebecca reminded her.  
  
"I will. Oh I got to go someone's coming."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gwen laid back on the bed without anything on. Ethan walked in and turned his eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about last night, but I have a girl friend."  
  
"I know it's me."  
  
"You have things wrong. I was drunk last night and I'm sorry about whatever happened."  
  
"No! We're married!" Gwen showed him her ring. It looked real.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ethan said.  
  
Meanwhile after filming Teresa went up to Fox.  
  
"God damn you, Fox!" she sounded angry.  
  
"What?" He acted innocent.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
"What's my fault?"  
  
"Forget it! I've lost him." She cried.  
  
"Me? No I still love you." He put his arms around her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She warned him.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ethan doesn't love me because of our kiss. Why did you have to kiss me?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Cut the @#%$!"  
  
"Seriously I love you."  
  
"No! Stop saying that!"  
  
"What did Ethan do now?"  
  
"He slept with another girl and it's all your fault! I'll never have Ethan. I won't ever love again because of you!"  
  
"Calm down. Let me go have a talk with Ethan and find out what happened. Alright?"  
  
"Why would you talk to him? Why the change of heart? I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do, but I want you to be happy. So if being with Ethan makes you happy, so be it."  
  
"Please, Fox talk to him."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't break Whitney's heart. She loves you so much."  
  
"I know. Don't worry though. I love her so much too."  
  
Teresa smiled and walked away.  
  
"Teresa, I won't break her heart, you're going to break us up." Fox said to himself.  
  
ENJOY IT BY MANDI 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
Fox went and did have his little talk with Ethan. "Man, look at yourself! Two chicks at once. What a player! Give me five!" Fox raised his hand, but Ethan didn't. "Fox, what am I going to do? I married to her." "What! Oh man! Well it looks like you have to just give up on Teresa now." "I can't. I love her too much." "Then get a divorce." "It will take a while to do." "Well better late than never." "I guess. Is....is she really mad at me, Fox?" "Not mad, just disappointed." Fox smiled as he cut an apple for himself. "Oh no!" Ethan groaned. "What now?" "That's the worse thing she could feel." "Why?" Fox ate his apple. "Because it's just like a mother saying 'We don't hate you, we just know you f**ked up really bad and that hurts us.'" "Oh well!" Fox threw his hands up in the air. "I have to go, but I think you should just stick with what's her name?" "Gwen." "Yeah, whatever. Hey don't call Teresa anytime soon. I think she needs some time to heal." "Yeah. Thanks, Fox." "No problem." "Watch over Teresa for me." "Oh I plan on it." "See you later." "Later." Fox went to go and visit Teresa and fill her in on some things. "Knock, knock!" "Coming!" Teresa shouted. "Oh hi, Fox." She was sad that it wasn't Ethan. He hadn't even tried to call her once. "Hey! I just talked to Ethan." "What happened? What did he say?" "Mind if I come in?" "Of course. Well?" "I have some more bad news." Teresa's smile faded away fast. "Wh...what?" She trembled. "Ethan and that girl are married." "What!" Teresa stood up and screamed from the top of her lungs. "I don't believe him! Oh that whore! That dog!" "Teresa, no need in calling her names." Fox laughed. Teresa gave him this look like 'Shut up or I'll hurt you!' She picked up her vase full of red roses Ethan had brought her the other day and threw it as hard as she could against the door. "You bastard!" She screamed. "How could he, Fox?" "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't really love you." "I believed him! How could I be so stupid!" She screamed through her tears. This time she picked up the teddy bear he brought her to work the other day and began to rip the stuffing out of it. When it was all out she took a knife and kept stabbing the bear until Fox came over and pulled the knife out of her hand. "How could he?" She asked sobbing, somewhat calmed down. Fox helped Teresa back to the couch where she broke down in his arms. Teresa cried herself to sleep in his arms. Half hour later he placed Teresa in her bed and went in the living room and waited for Whitney. "Fox, what are you doing here?" Whitney asked rather loudly. "Shhh!" "Why are we whispering?" She asked. "Because I just got Teresa to fall asleep." "What?" "Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story." Whitney put her bags down and sat beside Fox. "To make a long story short, Ethan slept with a girl last night when he was drunk and ended up marrying her. Teresa went physco when she fund out." "That explains the teddy bear." Whitney interrupted. "Yes, exactly." "Poor thing. I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to break our date tonight. I have to stay and take care of her." "Oh I understand. That's why I thought I would make you both dinner and we could watch a movie afterwards." "Sounds great. You just think of everything, don't you?" "Yep," He kissed her softly. "I'll be back later." "Okay, bye." "Bye." Fox stood outside their apartment and tapped himself on the back. "Nice job, Fox." He smiled. Whitney decided to go to the store real quick while Teresa was still sleeping. Teresa though woke up and found herself alone. She found a picture of Ethan and her on the first day of filming. Tears were welling up in her eyes as anger filled her soul. "Damn you!" She screamed. Suddenly she had a bright idea. She took that torn up teddy bear and ripped Ethan away from her in the pic. She glued his face onto the teddy bear and hung it up. He took some dart and began to throw them at Ethan's face. Teresa laughed hysterically. The pain didn't hurt so much. Maybe she could go on with life.....but with without him? Whitney walked in finding Teresa awaken. "You're up." "Yeah." "I heard." "Fox tell you?" "Yeah." Teresa gave a little sigh. "So what are you doing here with that bear?" "Playing darts with Ethan's face." She informed her. "Can I try?" "Yeah." She laughed. Soon they were both laughing at how much fun they were having. Fox arrived back to their apartment. He heard them laughing and he wondered why. Did Teresa forgive Ethan? He had to find out so he just walked right in. "Hi honey!" Whitney said running to give him a hug and a kiss. "Hey. What's so funny?" "Teresa's creation." "Creation?" "Look!" Whitney pointed to the bear. "Wow, I bet you guys are having a lot of fun." "We are." Teresa smiled. "Well, you'll have to stop now because I have the food." "Okay." They ate some pizza Fox had made himself without any help. Then they all sat around watching A Walk To Remember. The movie made Teresa sad. She was watching two people in love, something she didn't have.......something she might never have. Whitney and Fox didn't help either they were all lovie dovie. In the middle of the movie Teresa stood up and said, "I'm gonna go for some fresh air." "Okay." Whitney laughed because Fox was shoving popcorn down her shirt. While Teresa was walking around the lake front it began to rain. "Oh no!" Teresa hadn't prepared for it. She was trying to get back to the apartment, but it was too foggy. As she continued to run she ran into a person. Who was it?   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Who did Teresa run into? Teresa get's some advice from a wise person. Teresa's luck changes!   
  
ENJOY IT PLEASE GIVE ME THE FEED BACK  
  
MANDI 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Teresa apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" "Oh I'm fine, dear." A gentle older female voice said. "I should be asking you if you are alright?" "To tell you the truth, my life is getting worse each day." "Awww. Here come with me and we can have a chat." Teresa smiled and said, "Thank you." They walked over to a local Starbucks and made themselves feel comfortable. "I hope the rain ends up soon." Teresa said as she sipped her hot chocolate. The old lady laughed and said, "Oh I don't think it will let up anytime soon. And that fog is so nasty." Teresa smiled weakly as she played with her drink. "I'm Dolores." The lady introduced herself. "Teresa." "It's nice to meet you, Teresa." "Same here." "Now, Teresa, what is troubling you so?" "Oh everything!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Why don't you start from the beginning." Dolores suggested. "Well, I'm here filming a movie." "Oh!" Dolores was rather surprised. "And I'm filming with the Crane brothers." "You mean those fine looking men." She said pointing to their picture on a magazine. "Yes. See I'm in love with Ethan." "Which one is he, dear?" "That one." "Oh he is a hottie!" Dolores exclaimed. Teresa smiled a gave a little laugh. Dolores was one of the nicest people she had met since she moved to Chicago. "See the thing is that during our one scene his brother, Fox, kissed me spontaneously." "Oh dear!" "Yeah, and Ethan was mad because he thinks that there is something going on between Fox and I." "Well, is there?" "Well......I don't think so. I really don't have any feelings for him, but I know he has feelings for me." Teresa confessed. "And you know this for a fact?" "Yes, he told me so. And things get more complicated. See after that Ethan was so mad at me that he went out and drank his problems away. And that's something he never does." "Drinking never solves anything. I know that because my father was an alcoholic. He died when he was just 41 from drinking." "Oh I'm so sorry." "It's alright. We were never close. He pushed me away. I was happy to get out of there once I was 18. Oh look I'm going on about me when we're her to help you." She smiled kindly. "Oh it's okay. I like to hear what has happened to other people. It's kind of like inspiration to me." "Now what happened next?" Dolores wanted to know. "Well, he ended up taking a lady, well I wouldn't exactly call her a lady more like a dog, to his apartment and they slept together." "Oh I'm so sorry, dear. That's awful." "But see last night when he was drunk, he ended up marring her." "Oh no! How could he?" "I've been asking myself the same question. And still no answer." "All that because of a kiss?" "Yeah." Teresa cried out. "Do you still love him?" She asked sympathetically. "Yes, I love him so much!" She said with tears falling down her cheeks. "Then all you have to do is let fate take it's course. If you two are meant to be he will do the right thing." "You think so?" She asked while drying her eyes. "I should know." "What do you mean?" "I've been in the same situation when I was younger, only his brother didn't have feeling for me." Dolores showed her her wedding ring. "What happened? I mean what did he do?" "He divorced the girl and married me. He said that he couldn't go on living without me. And as much as I tried to forget about him, I realized I couldn't go on living without him." Teresa just stared. Someone had been in her shoes, and they had ended up right. Maybe there was hope for Teresa. "Oh, dear! Look at the time! I have to be going Ralph will be wondering where I am." "Is Ralph your husband?" "Yes, for 50 years this year." She smiled proudly. "Do you plan on walking home? Teresa asked. "Yes, I don't have a car." "Why don't we share a cab? I'll pay for it." "Are you sure?" "Yes, positive. I have to repay you for your advice." "Okay." The ladies got into a cab and headed for home. They continued their conversation on the way. "Would you mind it if I came by and visited you every once in a while?" Teresa asked. "Not at all." He eyes lit up. "I would love it if we became good friends." "We already are." "Well here's my home." Dolores said. "Bye, and thank you so much." "You're very welcomed. Call me anytime if you need help." "I will. Bye." When Teresa got home she found a note saying that Whitney was spending the night at Fox's. She checked her messages once she got settled in. "You have 3 messages. Message 1: "Teresa, It's Whitney. I'm at Fox's as you already know. Um I need you to do me a favor and wash my red dress for me. I forgot that I have a business meeting tomorrow and I have to look good. Thanks girl. End of message. Message 2: Teresa, please listen to me. I'm so sorry about all of this. None of it is your fault. I miss you so much. Please I need you to forgive me. I want you, not Gwen. Please forgive me. Call me back. Bye. End of message." Teresa could hear the tears in his voice. She knew he was sorry. But how could she forgive him for being so irresponsible? No she couldn't call him back. "Message 3: "Teresita, is mama! How are you, honey? We all miss you so much.......so we are going to come out and visit you! How would you like that? Guess who called last night for you! Josh! He said that he misses you so much. I told him about us going to visit you and he asked if he could come with us. I told him yes, so you better look good. Call me back so everyone can talk to you. I love you. End of message." "Josh is coming!" Teresa said excitedly. "Oh my God! I have to go shopping for new dresses. Oh I wonder if it will be like old time?" She asked herself. "Whooohooo!" She screamed as she jumped around the house. "This calls for a celebration!" She opened a bottle of champagne and had a few glasses.   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Who is Josh? What kind of connection does he have with Teresa? Ethan meets Gwen's mother! Fox and Whitney have a fight! Much feedback is appreciated!!!! ~Mandi~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14   
  
The next morning Teresa called back her mother.  
  
"Mama, you have no idea how much your phone call cheered me up." Teresa said.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Is it alright that I told Josh that he could come?"  
  
"Oh Yes! I haven't seen him in a year. I wonder how he's doing?"  
  
"Well, he sounded happy when I told him he could see you."  
  
Teresa smiled and said, "Is he seeing anyone?"  
  
"He didn't say anything about that. Why don't you give him a call. He gave me his phone." Pilar informed her.  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"582-4723."  
  
"Thanks, I really should call him."  
  
"Theresita, I know things didn't work out for you guys before, but maybe they can now."  
  
"I hope so, Mama. I once loved Josh with all of my heart."  
  
"It's a shame that that happened to you guys."  
  
"Yeah, but that's in the past. Hopefully we can understand each other better. You know before I think our love was all hype. I just pray that it can be real."  
  
"Theresita, your love wasn't all hype. There was love there, but outside forces just pushed you guys to fast."  
  
"I guess, Mama. Well, I'm gonna give him a call now so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye, Mama."  
  
Teresa hung up the phone and stared at his number.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't call him." Teresa said. "But then again maybe I should see if things can work out for us. Ugh I just don't know! Why must this be so hard?"  
  
"Ring, ring!" It was the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hi Teresa!"  
  
"Josh?" She asked because she wasn't sure. It could be him, but he sounded so much older.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How have you been?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Pretty good. You know, Teresa, I'm really sorry about what happened when we were seniors."  
  
"Please don't apologize. That was in the past. I've moved on and forgot about it."  
  
"So uh....are you seeing anyone?" He asked.  
  
"No." She sighed. "I was, but....." She said no more.  
  
"But, what, Teresa? What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well I have all the time in the world for you."  
  
Teresa told him everything from the kiss with Fox to Ethan marrying that girl.  
  
"Teresa, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright though. Maybe we were never even to be. I mean I don't think I really loved him. I guess I never got over you." She confessed to him. "Well what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Actually no. I haven't even gone out on a date since we broke up."  
  
"Really? I thought you would've been married by now. With your good looks and your education, any girl would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Teresa, I miss you. I still love you. Do you feel the same way about me?"  
  
"Josh, I still can't forget that night. You scared me."  
  
"I scared myself. I can't ever forgive myself for that night."  
  
"Josh, don't say that. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Teresa, I could've hurt you or even killed you."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"But I could've."  
  
"Listen, Josh, I only ever wanted to love you and for you to love me. I didn't think you could still have feelings for me."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"I know. Josh, I still love you. I want to try to work things out for us."  
  
"Oh Teresa! You have no idea how happy I am. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."  
  
"I can't either. I have to go shopping now before the stores close, but I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, Josh." She kissed him over the phone and hung up.  
  
"Fox, honey, why aren't you paying attention to me?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm just thinking."  
  
"It seems like your mind is else where."  
  
"I can't help thinking about Teresa and Ethan."  
  
"Ugh just forget about them." Whitney said as she kissed Fox's neck.  
  
He pushed her away and said, "Not now."  
  
"God damn it, Fox! I'm your girlfriend not Teresa! Do you like her better than me? Huh? Tell me the truth!" She demanded to know.  
  
"No, I just can't stop thinking about how she must feel."  
  
"I swear to God! How can you be thinking of her with me here?"  
  
"Whitney, stop acting like such a baby!"  
  
"A baby? A freaking baby? Is that what you think of me? Oh well I'll show you a baby!" She picked up Fox's favorite picture that his mother made for him before she died and threw it around. She stomped on it and ripped it.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to be destroying my things. Get the hell out of my house! Now!"  
  
"No!" She protested.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"No!" Her screams got louder.  
  
He approached her, looking like he was going to explode. Instead of blowing up in her face he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He pushed her against a wall and began to kiss her lips and neck. They made there way to his bed. There he made love to her like he never made love to anyone.  
  
"Ethan, darling, I'm taking you to meet my mother today." Gwen said.  
  
"Gwen, listen I think we should get a divorce. I don't love you and you don't love me."  
  
"You don't love me?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she asked him.  
  
"Not like two married people should."  
  
"Oh no! My mother thinks I'm bringing her my husband to dinner. What am I going to do?"  
  
"I'll go, but then we must get a divorce."  
  
"Ethan, I don't want a divorce."  
  
"Ugh why are things so complicated."  
  
Ethan and Gwen waited outside of a huge mansion while someone answered the door.  
  
"Gwennie!" Rebecca shouted.  
  
"Hello, mother! This is my husband, Ethan. Ethan this is my mother, Rebecca." Gwen introduced them to one another.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ethan. Now both of you come inside and tell me about your marriage." Rebecca said.  
  
"Of course, mother."  
  
They were led into the living room.   
  
"Would you like a drink?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"No thank you mother."  
  
"Ethan?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Sure. What do you have?"  
  
"Ummm we have some Scotch, Whiskey, and Brandy."  
  
"I'll take some Brandy."  
  
"Excellent choice." Rebecca told him. "I love my Brandy."  
  
Ethan smiled weakly.  
  
"Now tell me how you both met."  
  
"Well, mother," Gwen began, "we met at a bar downtown."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, I bought Gwen a drink." Ethan informed her.  
  
"How nice! Excuse me while I check on dinner."  
  
Once Rebecca left the room Ethan stared at Gwen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gwen, we are getting a divorce so maybe we shouldn't be here." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, please do this for me. I...I know I'm not that girl you love, but I can be." She sobbed  
  
"Gwen, please I'm already in a lot of trouble. Just think what would happen if tabloids got a hold of this?" He got angry just thinking what could happen.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? What could happen?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Gwen, my whole life could be ruined. I would never be able to divorce you because my father and grandpa would want to save our family name. Never once has anyone in our family been divorced. We see it as a sin."  
  
"Oh really?" She said getting an idea.  
  
"Yes, now you see how much we need to be quiet about this?"  
  
"Oh yes! Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She lied.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Rebecca announced.  
  
"Gwen, you can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he grabbed his pillows.  
  
"No, Ethan, please sleep with me. I get afraid when I sleep in different beds."  
  
"I can't. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Please, Ethan. Besides we've made love before so we have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Uh yeah we do."   
  
"No we don't. We couldn't help what happened last night."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"So are you going to sleep with me?" She asked as she took off her robe.  
  
"Yeah." He said once he saw what she was wearing.  
  
Gwen had nothing on.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I like to sleep in the nude."  
  
"Oh it's no problem. Come on let's get to bed."  
  
Gwen jumped into bed with Ethan. At first they sat looking up at the ceiling, but Ethan turned to her.  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan." She smiled.  
  
"You know, maybe we could try to make things work."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you said that!" She got on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They made love that night together. (I can't make love scenes with Ethan and Gwen. Sorry I really don't want to puke.)  
  
Teresa came home from shopping still very excited about Josh's coming. She carried up big shopping bags up stairs to her apartment. Half way to her room she noticed someone standing there.  
  
"Oh my God!" She screamed once she saw who it was.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who is standing outside of Teresa's apartment?  
  
Josh and the family arrives!  
  
Fox becomes angry with Teresa and Josh!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Oh my God!" She screamed once she saw who it was. "What are you doing here, Josh? I thought you were coming tomorrow." She said as she ran and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"I was." He smiled at her admiring her beauty. "After I got off the phone with you, I couldn't wait 24 hours to see you. I just had to come here and surprise you today. Is that alright? I mean that I came early?"  
  
"Heavens yes! Oh it's so good to see you! Let me take a look at you." She said as he turned around for her. She couldn't help but notice his fine ass while he turned. He had changed so much. He grew into a nice looking young man. She still could picture him though as the little boy who had cut her hair without her knowing back in grammar school.  
  
Teresa gave a little laugh, but Josh didn't know why. He hadn't said anything funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her.  
  
"I was just picturing in my mind the time you cut my hair." She laughed some more.  
  
Josh had to laugh too. It was so funny seeing the results of his cut. Teresa had to cut her hair all the way above her ears into a bowel hair cut. She just couldn't go in public without wearing a hat for two months.  
  
"I told you I was sorry about that." He said. "I was only a silly boy who was full of curiosity."  
  
"I think you just had a crush on me."   
  
Josh blushed, "I think you're right. From the moment I first saw you I thought you were pretty. You were the first girl I ever fell in love with."  
  
Now Teresa just had to blush.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have, Teresa. I'm not as foolish as I once was. I guess that's why I had to see you again." He said honestly. "Please sit down and listen to me."  
  
Teresa sat down while Josh continued to stand.  
  
"Teresa, I don't really know how to put this into words, but I'm going to try and make it as simple as possible. I know I was once very stupid, immature if you may say. But I've grown wiser now and I realize how much I lost when I lost you. Teresa, I don't ever want to lose you again. You are my rock, my world, my first, last, and only love. Will you marry me?"  
  
Teresa was so shocked, but so touched by Josh's words. He opened a box and there was a beautiful little diamond ring. It wasn't much, but it was far more greater than she could ever have imagined.  
  
"Will you be my wife?" He asked again.  
  
She could only say, "I'm speechless."  
  
"Then say yes. Say you'll be my wife until the day we die."  
  
"I'll be your wife until my dying day." She said as tears fell down her delicate cheeks.  
  
"Oh you'll never regret doing this."  
  
"I know I won't." She smiled feeling so happy for once.  
  
She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. She pushed him on her bed and slowly, but seductively got on top of him. She ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Josh did the same to her, but before they could do anything else they heard a noise.  
  
"Teresa, are you home?" Whitney called out loud as she entered the house.  
  
"Uh yeah!" She shouted. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Whitney didn't hear Teresa say that she'll be out in a minute so she and Fox went and opened Teresa's door without knocking.  
  
"Oh I'm soo sorry!" Whitney said as Fox covered her eyes for her.  
  
"Sorry guys." Fox said as he pretended to close his eyes and close the door.  
  
"That was embarrassing." Teresa said as she got her shirt on.  
  
"Not really. Um Teresa I have no shirt." He informed her.  
  
"Why not? Didn't you come with one?" She asked.  
  
"I did, but look." He held up the shirt he had worn early and showed Teresa that it was tore from her nails and the buttons were all gone except one.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Here, I'll get my robe so you can throw on." She got it and gave it to him so he could put it on.  
  
He looked at it with doubt.  
  
"What's wrong now?" She asked.  
  
"Teresa, it's pink and it has pretty flowers all over it." He sarcastically said.  
  
"Well I have nothing else that will fit you so it's your choice."  
  
He ended up putting it on. They walked out by Whitney and Fox holding each other's hand.  
  
"Whose this?" Whitney asked.  
  
"My fiancé Josh." She said proudly.  
  
"Since when did you get engaged?" Very upset with what he had just witnessed, Fox asked.  
  
"Just today!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two." Whitney said while she joined Teresa.  
  
"Yeah good luck together." Fox said slowly starting to understand what was going on.  
  
"I'm so happy that you guys support us." Teresa told them. "It means so much."  
  
"Oh it's nothing!" Whitney told them honestly.  
  
"Well, if you guys don't mind could we have the apartment to ourselves?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Consider it done!" Whitney smiled at them both.  
  
"Wait....," Fox said suddenly, "we ordered the pizza for here. We can't go. Besides my DVD player is broke so how can we watch Pearl Harbor?"  
  
"Well I can bring the DVD player over after the pizza comes if you both don't mind." Whitney turned to Josh and Teresa.  
  
"You know what?" Teresa began, "Why don't you guys just stay here with us and we can order an extra pizza and watch Pearl harbor."  
  
"I don't want to intrude." Whitney said hesitating.  
  
"No, it's no trouble." Josh said.  
  
"It's okay with me!" Fox smiled.  
  
"Well....okay, but we'll leave early so you two can be alone."  
  
They watched the movie and ate pizza together, but they didn't forget to leave early. The whole time though, Fox was keeping a close eye on Teresa. He got so angry with her. As they said goodbye Josh decided to leave also so that way he could get up early.  
  
"Call me tonight, honey." Teresa told him.  
  
"Will you be up?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to hear your voice as I fall asleep." She said.  
  
"Okay, well I'll call as soon as I get to ready for bed." He kissed her and went home.  
  
Fox and Whitney made love that night, but after Whitney had fallen asleep Fox left the room quietly. He got into his car and drove back to Whitney's apartment and not because he had forgotten something, but because he wanted to settle something with Teresa. Before he left his apartment he had taken Whitney's key so he opened the door gently and saw that Teresa was falling asleep as she waited for Josh's phone call. She didn't notice Fox creep up behind her and place her hand over her mouth until it was too late. Actually she couldn't have known it was Fox because he was wearing a black ski mask along with a pair of black pants and a shirt. She tried to scream, but no one would be able to hear her. You may be thinking "Oh I bet Whitney will wake up and realize her key is gone and so is Fox so in the morning she'll put two and two together." But your wrong. Fox had opened a bottle of wine up and while Whitney wasn't looking he slipped something into her drink. So she was knocked out cold.  
  
Fox slapped Teresa hard and started to take off her clothes. All of the sudden the phone rang.  
  
"Oh thank God it's Josh!" She thought.  
  
Fox knew who it was so he told her to tell him or her everything's okay. She didn't recognize his voice because he disguised it with a British accent. He was having a hard time from keeping her scream so he had to tap her mouth shut. He continued to take off her clothes, finally she was naked. He took off all of his clothing but the ski mask. There he raped her. She tried to stop him, but it was no match. He was too strong for her. After he had finished he told her not to move or call anyone or she would end up hurt maybe even dead.   
  
Teresa cried all night long by herself. She didn't dare to tell Josh or call Whitney and Fox so she just locked all of her doors tight and locked herself in her bathroom. She stayed there until the next morning when she heard a knock.  
  
"Go away!" She cried.  
  
"Teresita, it's mama." Pilar said.  
  
"Mama? Oh mama!" She said as she opened the door.  
  
Everyone saw that Teresa was in tears and they wondered what happened.  
  
"What's wrong, Teresita?" A very worried Pilar asked.  
  
"Oh mama!" She hugged her. "I was...was...."  
  
"What sis?" Luis asked.  
  
"I was raped!" She cried. "I was raped!"  
  
They all were so shocked to hear this.   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Do they find out about what Fox did??   
  
Ethan learns about Teresa's engagement!   
  
Whitney is horrified to hear that Teresa was raped in their apartment!  
  
Much feedback is apprciated!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

"What did you say?" Luis asked. He didn't believe the words Teresa said.  
  
"I was raped! I've been violated!" She cried.  
  
"Oh my baby!" Pilar exclaimed. "Come and sit down. Luis, you have to find out who did this."  
  
"Not only will I find them, I'll kill them!" He yelled with anger.  
  
"No, Luis! You can't tell anyone! None of you can ever tell anyone!" Teresa yelled.  
  
"Teresita, you have to do something about this." Pilar told her. "What if he comes back to hurt you?"  
  
"That's the thing, mama. He told me if I told anyone, he'd kill me."  
  
"Teresa, we have to do something." Miguel said.  
  
"No, I don't. Please, don't."  
  
"What about Josh? Are you going to tell him when he arrives?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Josh has already arrived. He's at a hotel. I was going to surprise you guys," Teresa said in between sobs, "we're engaged.  
  
"Teresita, I'm so happy for you both!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Miguel said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are you two serious about this?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes, we love each other so much."  
  
"Well, congratulations!"  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"I'll answer it," Pilar said.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Oh Hi! Is Teresa there?" Whitney asked.  
  
Pilar went in the other room and told Whitney what had happened last night. Whitney was so shocked.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Whitney exclaimed. "I'll be right over."   
  
Whitney hung up and turned to Fox.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Teresa was rapped last night in our apartment."  
  
"What!? That's horrible!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going over there now. Her family just arrived there."  
  
"Well, I'll give you a ride there."  
  
"Thanks, honey."   
  
"Teresa? Teresa, I'm so sorry I wasn't here!" Whitney apologized once she got there.  
  
"Oh Whit! It's not your fault!" They hugged each other and then they went in Teresa's bedroom so they could be alone.  
  
"Teresa, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Violated. Sick to my stomach."  
  
"Why won't you do something about this?"  
  
"Because, Whit, I'm scared."  
  
"Well don't be. We're here for you. Have you taken a shower or gone to the bathroom yet?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because he might have left some evidence of rape."  
  
"I done both. I just had to take a shower. I felt so dirty, Whit."  
  
"Okay, let's take you to the hospital and see if they can find any evidence. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the room and Whitney said, "Teresa's going to go to the hospital and tell them she was raped."  
  
"I'll take you, sis." Luis said.  
  
"I'm going with," Pilar said.  
  
"So am I." Miguel told them.  
  
"We'll all go." Whitney said.  
  
"No! She can't go!" Fox shouted suddenly.   
  
Back at the studio.  
  
"Ethan, you left your script in Teresa's room the oher day. You might want to go get it." The producer told him.  
  
"Thanks. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Whit, Fox, and Teresa don't come in until later this afternoon." She informed him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ethan walked into Teresa's room and saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk with a note. He looked at the note and it said, "Heard about the good news. Congratulations! I'm so happy you two are finally going to be getting married. I can't wait to make it official. Love, your future mother-in-law."  
  
Ethan dropped into a chair.   
  
"She's getting married? To who?" He asked himself.   
  
Back at the apartment.  
  
"Why can't she go, Fox?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not, Fox?" Luis asked this time.  
  
"Because. Does Teresa want to do this on her own. You guys can't force her to do anything. It may hurt her mentally in the future."  
  
"Fox's is right." Miguel said. "Teresa, are you sure you want to go?"  
  
Teresa thought back to last night and said, "I'm sure."   
  
"Teresa, I hope this thing get set out straight." Fox began. "I wish I could go to, but I have to tape a scene with Ethan now."  
  
"Thanks for coming, Fox."   
  
Ethan saw Fox walk through the door and when he did he approached him.  
  
"Who's Teresa getting married to?" He demanded to know.  
  
"This guy named Josh."  
  
"Who the hell is Josh!?"  
  
"Some guy she use to go out with. Don't worry you still have Gwen." Fox smiled and walked to the dressing room.  
  
"She can't marry him."   
  
Teresa was at the hospital for hours before everyone knew anything. The doctor that was taking care of her came out to tell them what they saw or didn't see.  
  
"Well, doc?" Luis asked.  
  
"We have no evidence of rape."  
  
"What!? Come on! Teresa has to be something!" Luis shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but there isn't. We've given Teresa some medication to prevent her from getting pregnant. We can get her someone to talk to, but she doesn't want anyone."  
  
"And there's nothing else you can do?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
"Thank you," Pilar said.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ethan goes to speak to Teresa about her engagement, but gets more than he wants!   
  
Josh learns about Teresa's rape incident!   
  
Whitney questions Fox's love for her!   
  
Do they break up?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Since there was nothing really to do but go home and sit around with everyone, Theresa decided that she would go to work. Whitney had taken the day off so that she could comfort Theresa, but since Theresa wasn't staying home there was no use for Whitney to stay home. Pilar, Miguel, and Luis went off to explore the windy city while Theresa was at work.  
  
Theresa was scared out of her mind as she entered her dressing room.  
  
"Ethan!" She gasped. "What on earth are you scaring me like that for?"  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Well that's good to know." She smiled as she put down her purse. "Why were you waiting for me?"  
  
Ethan didn't say anything, instead he passed her a little white note.   
  
It read, "Heard about the good news. Congratulations! I'm so happy you two are finally going to be getting married. I can't wait to make it official. Love, your future mother-in-law."  
  
"Aww that's so sweet of her. Is this all she sent?" Theresa asked Ethan.  
  
"No, she sent flowers." He pointed to them.  
  
Theresa went and drank in the beautiful scent from the flowers.  
  
"This was very kind of her." She told Ethan.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your fiancee." He said bitterly.  
  
Theresa could tell that he was jealous, and she didn't mind. She thought it was good that he was getting a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Since when did you get engaged?" He asked a little too overprotected like.  
  
"Well Josh and I have always been in love, and to answer your question we got engaged last night." She showed off her ring proudly.  
  
Ethan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Theresa, I know you don't really love him."  
  
"How do you know that?" She snapped on him. "I love him more than I've ever loved you, that's for sure!"  
  
"You know what, Theresa? This whole engagment will blow up in your face just like every other relationship has for you!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh you mean the one relationship I had with you? Well, honey, I got news for you. [i]YOU[/i] were the one to cheat on my. [i]YOU[/i] are the one who won't divorce Gwen! And [i]YOU[/i] are a complete jackass!"  
  
"Oh real nice, Theresa. Real nice. You know what? I hope you both have a miserable life together. Plain and simply that's all I can wish the both of you." Ethan said cooly as he left her room.  
  
"Oh that hurt me!" Theresa shouted sarcastiaclly. "Oh that man!" She shouted before slamming her door close as hard as she could.  
  
As Ethan was walking back to his dressing room he crossed paths with Whitney who was getting Theresa some coffee.  
  
"Hey Ethan!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," he said less enthusiastic.  
  
"What's wrong?" Like a concerned friend, she asked nicely.  
  
"Oh nothing. Hey this Josh guy that Theresa is marrying, what kind of guy is he exactly?" He questioned Whitney.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know. I met him once and he seemed pretty nice. I just wonder why they never married before."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you didn't know? Well Theresa and Josh were engaged once before, but I guess Theresa didn't go through it. Don't ask me why becuase I'm just as clueless as you are."  
  
"I see. Well if you find out anything else give me a call." He told her.  
  
"Will do. See you later."  
  
"Bye, Whit."  
  
Before Ethan went into his dressing room, he decided to pay his dear brother a little visit to see if he knew anything that Whitney didn't.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Uh...come in!" Fox shouted from the bathroom.  
  
Ethan walked in to find Fox wearing only a towel.  
  
"You mind putting something else on?"  
  
"Actually I do. I have to wear this for a scene I'm taping with Theresa. Hey by the way did you hear about what happened to Theresa last night?"  
  
"No, what?" Ethan asked since Fox's question caught his attention.  
  
"She was raped."  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep. Sad ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah, she's so young. Who would want to do that to her?"  
  
[i]"Me! Me! Me! Right here, dumbass!"[/i] Fox thought.  
  
"Oh no!" Ethan groaned.  
  
"What?"Fox asked, not like he cared though.  
  
"I just say Theresa."  
  
"And? What's your point?"  
  
"I was yelling at her...well basically."  
  
"You're a real winner!" Fox said sarcastically while he stuck up his thumb.  
  
"Fox, you really need to grow up." Ethan told him frankly.  
  
"Oh I know, and you really need to keep your pants zipped up whenever you see a fine female." He shot back at him.  
  
"Whatever, Fox." Ethan said as he left to go to his room.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
[i]"Oh I hope it's Josh!"[/i] Theresa thought.  
  
"Hello!" She answered cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Baby!" Josh sounded as cheerfully as Theresa.  
  
"What are you up to?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I called to see if I could sqing by and take you out for lunch."  
  
"Oh that sounds great."   
  
"So you can go?"  
  
"No, I can't right now."  
  
"How about in an hour?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I really want to see you."  
  
"Oh you have no idea how much I want you to hold me in your arms and never let go." She told him.  
  
"Baby, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?" She lied to him.  
  
"I don't know, you just don't seem yourself. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not," she broke down into tears.  
  
"Calm down, baby. What happened?"  
  
"Oh Josh after you left I was raped." She cried.  
  
"What? Who did it? I'll kill the son of a ..."  
  
"No, please don't talk like that, Josh. Listen do you think you can come by and keep my company?"  
  
"Of course. Anything you want."  
  
"Okay, well I have to go and film a scene right now, but I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye, Theresa."  
  
"Bye, baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
They blew kisses over the phone and then hung up.  
  
"Fox!" Whitney called out after him.  
  
"Hey!" He said excitedly as he ran over to her and picked her up.  
  
"What's up baby?" She asked, but Fox was to busy staring at Theresa to answer her.  
  
Theresa had come out of her dressing room in a little bikini and Fox couldn't take his eyes off of her. Whitney had to move his face so that he would be staring her and not Theresa.  
  
"Why are you looking at Theresa like that?" She asked.  
  
"No reason, baby." He kissed her and teased her playfully.  
  
"Fox, do you love me?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" He seemed shocked that she even asked him that.  
  
"I want the truth, Fox. Hell I deserve and demand to know the truth."  
  
"Of course I do," he said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Fox, I don't believe you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I see how you are always looking at Theresa as though you should be there."  
  
"Whitney, dear, I think you need to rest a little bit because the only name in my heart is Whitney."   
  
"Fox, you're such a damn liar!" Whitney said before slapping him really hard.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A couple breaks up!  
  
Gwen has some shocking news for Ethan!  
  
Someone goes back home to Harmony!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Whitney ran out of the studio as she cried her little heart out.  
  
"I can't believe I actually thought Fox could love me! I must be the biggest fool in the world! Why couldn't I have just see that Fox was only using me so he could get closer to Theresa!?" She rattled on to herself. "Why did I ever leave Chad? He was my [i]true[/i] love. If only I could turn back time to when he was mine." She sighed.  
  
Back in the studio, Fox was running his hand over right cheek because of what Whitney did.  
  
"You'll get over it, Whitney. You'll get over it. That I'm sure of." He said rather calmly. "Well now that Whitney is out of my life I can concentrate on Theresa."  
  
Ethan was sitting in his dressing room rehearsing his lines for the day when he got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Hi honey!" Gwen said excitedly.  
  
"Hi," he responded dully.  
  
"I have some great news!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Really? What's that?"   
  
"Well, you know how I was feeling really sick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I went to the doctor today and I had a test done." She informed him.  
  
"What were the results? Are you really sick? Do you need me to come home?"  
  
"Oh no!" She said with a smile. "You'r gonna be a daddy!"  
  
Ethan let the phone drop to the floor from his shock.  
  
"Ethan? Ethan are you there?" Gwen asked.  
  
Ethan recovered from the shock and picked the phone up again.  
  
"Ethan, your scaring me!"  
  
"Gwen, I'm sorry. I'm shocked."  
  
"Are you happy thought? I mean you are going to be a father."  
  
"A father. I can hardly beilieve it."  
  
"Well I can. Congrats daddy!"  
  
"A listen, Gwen, I have to go and film a scene right now, but I'll try to come home early tonight. Okay?"  
  
"You don't have to do that!"  
  
"I want to. I want to have a celebration...just for us." Ethan said actually smiling.  
  
"Alright then. Don't come home too soon though because I want to make you a very special dinner. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Well, have fun at work. I love you, Ethan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ethan was surprised at himself. He actually meant that he loved Gwen, but how could that be when he loved Theresa?  
  
Theresa noticed that Whitney ran crying into her dressing room.   
  
"I have to see what's wrong." Theresa told herself.  
  
Theresa knocked on Whitney's dressing room door.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed.  
  
"Whitney, it's Theresa."  
  
Whitney opened the door for Theresa and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Theresa! Fox loves you, not me! I'm such a fool!"  
  
"Whitney, you aren't a fool. You couldn't help what you felt for him."  
  
"Why did I leave Chad? He really loved me."  
  
Theresa really didn't know what to say to comfort Whitney.  
  
"Moving to Chicago was a horrible mistake."  
  
"What are you gonna do, Whit?"  
  
"Move back to Harmony...try to beg Chad to take me back. This isn't the life I wanted. Maybe it is for you, but not for me."  
  
"Whit, I never thought that what has happened here would ever happen to me."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, I have to go and film my last scene, but when I done I'll help you back up. Alright, honey?"  
  
"Yeah. God, Theresa, you're so strong."  
  
"Not strong, just determined. I'm not gonna let anyone walk over me or take advantage of me ever again."  
  
"I don't think they ever will." Whitney smiled.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It's 9 months later!  
  
Gwen has her baby!  
  
Another couple breaks up!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe this is our last day for shooting," Theresa said to Fox as they sat together rehearsing their lines.  
  
"I know. It seems like I just met you at the auditions." Fox said.  
  
"I'm gonna miss everyone so much."  
  
"Me too. We'll still keep in touch, right?"  
  
"Of course! You and Ethan are very close to me."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why did you just roll your eyes?" She laughed.  
  
"Oh it's just that I didn't think you and Ethan were so close. I mean with everything that has happened between you two."  
  
"I know what you mean. I still feel the pain from that," She said as she got up to get herself a water bottle, "We were close. I just can't believe how quickly things changed between us."  
  
"Let's change the subject to something more cheerfull."  
  
"Okay, like...?"  
  
"Well how are you and Josh?" He asked like a concerned friend.  
  
"Not well." She sat back down, "I think I'm going to break up with him."  
  
"Why?" Fox asked.  
  
"We just want different things. It doesn't seem like that's possible."  
  
"I know what you mean. I guess that's how me and Whit broke up. Does she ever talk about me?"  
  
Theresa flashbacked to their conversation the day that she left,  
  
Theresa noticed that Whitney ran crying into her dressing room.   
  
"I have to see what's wrong." Theresa told herself.  
  
Theresa knocked on Whitney's dressing room door.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed.  
  
"Whitney, it's Theresa."  
  
Whitney opened the door for Theresa and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Theresa! Fox loves you, not me! I'm such a fool!"  
  
"Whitney, you aren't a fool. You couldn't help what you felt for him."  
  
"Why did I leave Chad? He really loved me."  
  
Theresa really didn't know what to say to comfort Whitney.  
  
"Theresa, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Huh?" She asked cluelessly.  
  
"You seemed like you were far away thinking about something else."  
  
"Well, I was."  
  
"Mind to share?"  
  
Theresa hesitated at first, but then, "Fox, did you ever really love Whitney?"  
  
Fox was taken back by her question.  
  
"You don't think I ever loved her?"  
  
"I do, but..."  
  
"She told you, didn't she?"  
  
Theresa nodded her head, "Yes, she did."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That you always loved me. Is that true?" She needed to know before she went on.  
  
"Theresa, I'll admit that I've always been physically attracted to you. Did I ever love Whitney? Yes, there was a long time when I did, but my attraction to you took over." Fox got up and took Theresa's tiny hands in his. "[i]I love you.[/i] Only [i]you.[/i]"  
  
Theresa was overwhelmed. She didn't really know what to say. Part of her wanted to just kiss him, while part of her wanted to back off. Fox though knew what he wanted and he kissed her.  
  
"Wait!" She said as she pulled away. "Fox, I like you too. But I'm not going to do anything with you until I sort my feelings for you, Ethan, and Josh out. I hope you understand."  
  
"I do, but Theresa you said that Josh and you were probably going to break up, and you know that Ethan is married and expecting a baby. I want you so bad. Do you see that?"  
  
"I do...really I do. Just please give me a day at least to try and compose my feelings. If you love me, you'll give me that."  
  
Fox could see how confused Theresa really was so he said, "Okay. Well you can tell me tomorrow at the party what you've decided."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Filiming the last scene:  
  
Characters:  
  
Fox=Patrick  
  
Theresa=Lavendar  
  
Ethan=Brian  
  
"So whose it going to be, Lavendar?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I love you, Brian, but Patrick is the one whose in my heart. I know that there is someone out there who will make you far more happier than I ever could."  
  
"Lavender, please I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"It does, but Patrick and I fit. He's my soulmate." Lavendar touches her stomach, "Besides we have already started our family."  
  
"What?" Brian is confused and angry.  
  
"We're having a baby," Patrick said trying to fill his brother in.  
  
"No! You son of a bitch!" Brian leaps forward and tackles Patrick to the fall. "I'll kill you! She belongs to me!"  
  
Suddenly Brian gets off of him and points a gun to Lavender's head.  
  
"If I can't have you, no one will."  
  
"No!" Patrick shouts as he jumps in front of Lavender, taking the bullet for her.  
  
"Patrick!" Lavender screams. "No!"  
  
Brian runs away so he can escape. Lavender is hold Patrick.  
  
"Lavender, I love you. And I love our baby. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"Stop talking as though you are dying," Lavender says as she's crying.  
  
The sound of sirens are going through the background.  
  
"Help is on the way, just hold on."  
  
"I can't." He struggles to say. "Raise our baby to know that his father always loves him."  
  
Patrick stops breathing.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Lavender cries out.  
  
"Cut!" The director yells. "Great job everyone! Ethan, it was a pleasure to work with you. Now, go to your wife. She's having the baby."  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yeah, go."  
  
"Okay I'll be at the party tomorrow." Ethan says as he runs to go to the hospital.  
  
[i]Gwen's in labor! Ethan must love her to run out like that. Maybe Fox is right.[/i]  
  
"Okay let's finish this movie!" The director yelled. "Everyone be ready to film the last scene in a half hour."  
  
Theresa went back to her dressing room and tried to sort her feelings out. After about 20 minutes, she picked up her phone and called Josh.  
  
"Josh, we need to speak."  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
"Listen, I love you still, but things aren't working out. I'm sorry, but we can't be together."  
  
"Theresa, don't feel bad. I've felt the same way for sometime now."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. Listen, good luck with your movie and keep in touch."  
  
"Thanks. I'll send you the ring right away."  
  
"No, don't." He paused, "Keep it as a memory of what we once had."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Well now she was done with Josh and Ethan. That only meant one thing...Fox.  
  
Theresa returned to film the last scenes of the movie. It was hard for her because she knew that she was never going to see some people again. She took her place sitting next to Patrick's casket. All she had to do was sit there and mourn. She didn't have to speak because her voice would play over.  
  
"I loved Patrick with my whole heart. I can't believe that he's gone now. It's already been 2 years, but it seems like I just lost him. He would've been proud of his daughter, Maresa. I kept my promise to him...she'll never forget her father. She'll always know how much she loved him."  
  
"That's a wrap!" The director shouted.  
  
Theresa walked back to her dressing room feeling excited, happy, sad, and a little depressed. But she knew that her life was moving on, hopefully for the better.  
  
Later that night Theresa found out that Ethan had a little boy. Ethan jr.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Does Theresa tell Fox that she wants to be with him?  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Ethan do an interview together!  
  
Ethan confesses something to Theresa!  
  
*Only a few chapters remain. I'll probably be doing 3 or 4 more*  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	20. Chapter 20

I know that I said that I was going to do 3 or 4 more chapters, but I've decided that I'm just going to finish it up in the next chapter. Here's a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Theresa decided to wear a simple little, black dress to the wrap party. She wore her hair down, she thought to let it loose for a change would be nice. She hardly wore it down. At 6: 30 p.m. a black limo picked her up from her apartment. She sat on the way to the party thinking about what she would tell Fox and how she would face Ethan. Before she knew it, her door opened and the lights from cameras flashing everywhere were going off. She stepped out by herself, which caused some people to gossip. She didn't care though. That wasn't what was on her mind. She smiled for the cameras and did a few little quick interviews on her way in. Once she stepped inside, she saw Ethan showing pictures of his new son to everyone and anyone. She knew then what she had to do. It wasn't fair for her to keep a father away from it's child and mother. She refused to think that she could break up a family, it wasn't right.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox smiled as he approached her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hi Fox," she smiled back.  
  
"You look gorgeous tonight."  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Well, it's a amazing what people can do for you when you pay them to make you look good." He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Theresa laughed, "Oh Fox!"  
  
"Well, I'll see you in a little bit then," he said as he walked away.  
  
[i]Hmmm he said nothing about us. Strange.[/i]  
  
Theresa went and took a glass of campaign. She needed something to calm her down. Everything was moving so quick.  
  
"Theresa, can I talk to you in private," Ethan asked out of the blue.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into a room where they could be all alone.  
  
"Congratulations!" She said, "I heard you had a boy."  
  
"I did," he smiled. "He's beautiful."  
  
Theresa tried to smile, but it was too uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I hope we can still be friends. Although things didn't work out as we thought, I still care about you. I always will, Theresa. Don't ever forget me," he said as he kissed her on her cheek and left.  
  
Theresa stood there, a little in disbelief. She placed her hand upon her cheek where he kissed her and she began to cry.  
  
"We could have been so great," she said as she cried.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said suddenly.  
  
"Fox," she said as she wipped away her tears, "I didn't know you were here. How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to see you cry because of him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox. My emotions are just running high I guess."  
  
"It's alright, Theresa. You don't ever have to be sorry around me." He told her. "Here take this," he said passing her some tissues.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she took them.  
  
"Theresa, I love you. Now I don't know how you feel about me, but however you may feel, I love you. That's not going to change. I know it will be hard, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be together. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Theresa's tears started back up again, "Fox, I want to be with you. I know Ethan and I can never be together and yesterday Josh and I broke up. I only want to be with [i]you.[/i]"  
  
Fox kissed Theresa softly on her lips and Ethan walked in.  
  
"Excuse me," he said closing the door behind him.  
  
Theresa and Fox could care less that Ethan saw them kissing. They were together and soon the whole world would know.  
  
As the party went on, Theresa, Fox, and Ethan were asked to do an interview together. They went in that closed room and did it there.  
  
"Is this your first movie, Theresa?" The reporter asked.  
  
"Yes. In matter of fact it's my first time ever being seen by the world. I've only done plays before this."  
  
"Many of the single men out there would like to know if you're single."  
  
"I'm taken," she said as she turned to Fox and smiled.  
  
"Are you two...?"  
  
"Yes," the both said at the same time.  
  
"Now how did this come about?"  
  
"Well, it came about two hours ago." Fox said as he laughed.  
  
"Really? You two just started going out two hours ago?"  
  
"Yes," Theresa said.  
  
"That's great. Well it seems that both of the Crane men are taken. Congratulations, Ethan on your new baby."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How does it feel to be a father?"  
  
"It's the best feeling in the whole world. It's indescribable. Really, it is."  
  
"Now weren't you and Theresa dating at first?"  
  
"We were," Theresa said getting a little uncomfortable," but things didn't work out. I'm just really happy for him and his family."  
  
"Thanks, Theresa."  
  
"You're welcome, Ethan."  
  
"Now tell us about the movie. How did you get the chance to play opposite both of the Crane men?"  
  
"Well I got a call from my agent saying that there was going to be an open casting call for a lead role in a movie with both of Ethan and Fox. I was really excited! I knew that this was a once in the life time opportunity. I just had to go and try."  
  
"And you did. How long did it take to find out that you got the part?"  
  
"I was told on the spot that I was hired."  
  
"How did you both react when you seen Theresa audition?"  
  
"I knew she was going to do an amazing job," Fox said. "There was something about her that you knew was going to make her big."  
  
"I thought she did an amazing job as well. You could tell that she was going somewhere." Ethan said.  
  
"Were you attracted to her then, Fox?"  
  
"Hell yes!" He laughed  
  
Theresa blushed.  
  
"How do you guys think the movie is going to do?"  
  
"Awesome!" Fox said.  
  
"It's gonna be big!" Ethan said.  
  
"Well I just hope you both are right," Theresa said.  
  
"Okay great. We're done. Thank you all for doing this."  
  
"No problem." Theresa said.  
  
"Umm, Theresa, Fox, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," Fox said.  
  
"Do you guys think we could do the interview with just you two?"  
  
Theresa was surprised,"What about Ethan? I mean he's part of the movie as well."  
  
"Well, now I don't think we are going to do it on the movie. Just on you two. How does that sound?"  
  
"I think it's great!" Fox said.  
  
Theresa smiled, "Great, just great."  
  
[i]Poor Ethan.[/i]  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It's 2 months later!  
  
Ethan, Theresa, and Fox go to the movie premier!  
  
Theresa learns the truth about her rape incident!  
  
Last chapter!!!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	21. Chapter 21Final Chapter

Theresa had been waiting for this night since she got the lead role in the movie. Tonight was the premier and Theresa was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Oh I hope I picked the right dress!" She told herself as she did her hair.  
  
Theresa had decided to wear a beautiful white dress with a little gold design on the lower part of the dress. The back of the dress was very low, it came down just so where it barely revealed anything. In the front though, it was a v-neck cut. Theresa was lucky because she was given the dress for free by a friend of Fox. It was beautiful and she loved it. She was going to wear it to the wrap party, but she thought it would be too much for such a small party. So she saved it just for tonight. She wore her hair up in little and some big curls as a strand of gold lace intertwined. For tonight, Theresa put on more natural tones for her make-up. When she was all done, she stepped in front of her mirror that hung on the back of her door. She smiled once she saw her results.  
  
"You look drop dead gorgeous!" Fox said as he surprised Theresa.  
  
Theresa saw Fox in the mirror and turned around, "Thank you, baby!"   
  
Fox came forward and greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, that was nice," she smiled.   
  
"Must we really go tonight?" Fox asked. "I'd much rather stay her and spend the whole night making love to my beautiful lady."  
  
"Awww now don't tempt me." She said as she fixed her lipstick.  
  
"I'm not trying to," he said as though he was innocent.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we be going?" She asked as she looked at her clock.  
  
"Yes, we do. I came up here to see how beautiful you look."  
  
"Well, do I look good enough for you?"  
  
"You look too good for me."  
  
Theresa was pleased with her appearance. Fox and her made a cute couple and they would surely turn some heads tonight.  
  
Fox stepped out of the limo first. When he did, cameras went off everywhere. Everyone wanted a piece of Fox. Theresa smiled as Fox helped her out of the limo. She felt like she was a princess going to the ball with her prince.  
  
"Shall we?" Fox said to her as he waited for her to wrap her arm around his.  
  
Theresa nodded her head and off they went. The smiled for the cameras on the way inside and they did a few interviews for some magazines and tv shows. Theresa was, by far, the best dressed woman there. Everyone kept complimenting her on her dress and how beautiful she looked. Soon though, it was time to go on inside. Theresa and Fox sat together towards the front. When Theresa glanced behind her, she saw Ethan with Gwen and their baby. She smiled and turned back.  
  
[i]He looks so handsome[/i]  
  
The movie started and people seemed to be enjoying it very much. Some people were shooting out who they wanted with Lavender, which caused the actors and actress to laugh. Tears began to form in Theresa's eyes as Lavender made love to Brian.  
  
"I'll always love you, Brian," she said.  
  
"And I'll always love you too, Lavender."  
  
But just like in the movie, their love died. It was to never be.  
  
The movie ended and Theresa and Fox were invited to so many different parties, but Theresa just wanted to go home. She was tired, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Fox didn't mind. He just wanted to be with Theresa and at home, they could be alone.  
  
"I'm gonna go and change," she said to Fox. "You go and make yourself comfortable."  
  
Fox went and sat down on Theresa's bed. While he waited for her to change, he took out his phone and called someone.  
  
"I finally got her," he said. "No, she won't ever know that I raped her. No one knows that I raped Theresa."   
  
Fox turned around to find Theresa standing in the doorway more shocked than ever. She ran into the bathroom crying and locked the door. Fox was pounding on the door asking her to open up.  
  
"Theresa! Open up! We need to speak!" He shouted.  
  
"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"  
  
"Theresa, you don't understand!"  
  
"I don't understand!? You....you raped me! You took advantage of me!"  
  
"It's not like that. Not at all like that!"  
  
"Fox, I remember what happened! It was [i]just[/i] like that!"  
  
"Theresa, please open the door so we can talk."  
  
Theresa opened the door, but she came out with a gun.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing, Theresa?" He asked nervously.  
  
"You wanted to talk, so talk." She said as she held the gun tightly in her hands.  
  
"Listen, Theresa, I didn't rape you. We made love."  
  
"Ha! You call slapping me and forcing yourself on me love? It's rape! It's fucking rape!" She shouted very angerly.  
  
"I know you're angry with me, Theresa, but you have to hear me out."  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"I did what you call rape to you, because I loved you. I didn't want you to be with Josh or Ethan. Just me. I thought fate had brought us together."  
  
"Fate!? Fate wouldn't allow you to rape me! Listen to me carefully, Fox. I suggest that if you don't want to be charged with rape, you get the hell out of Harmony, hell get the hell out of this country and [i]never[/i] try to contact me! Cause if you do," she smiled, "I'll make sure everyone famous or not know what kind of bastard you really are. And trust me it won't be good for your career."  
  
"Theresa, you don't mean it."  
  
"Do you want to make a bet?" She said as she pointed the gun down south. "Does it look like I'm messing around?"  
  
Theresa had fire in her eyes and whenever that happened, Fox knew she meant business.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave."  
  
Theresa followed Fox to the door with the gun still in her hand. Once he left, she put down the gun and locked her door.  
  
[i]I can't believe that just happened.[/i]  
  
Theresa called Ethan up to tell him everything that happened. He was pissed off and wanted to hurt Fox, but he promised Theresa to just let it be.  
  
"It's over between us, Ethan."  
  
"I'm so sorry about everything," he apologized.  
  
"Hey, it's alright. It's gonna be okay. Listen, I'm calling cause I wanted to know if you could give me a ride to the airport. I just need someone to see me off and I figured since you're my only friend out here, that you might do it."  
  
"Sure, yeah. When do you need to leave?"  
  
"My plane leaves in 2 hours."  
  
"Okay, I'll see in a little bit then."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ethan picked Theresa up from her apartment a half an hour later. He took her to Midway Airport where she was taking the soonest plane back to Harmony. Theresa and Ethan talked their whole experience together as they waited for her plane to board.  
  
"Flight 786 to Harmony is now boarding!" The announcement read.  
  
"Well, that's my flight," Theresa said as she picked up her little carry on bag.  
  
"Keep in touch you hear?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
  
Ethan kissed Theresa on her cheek just before she walked away.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked.  
  
"Go home and take a [i]long[/i] break from dating," she laughed, then boarded her plane.  
  
"Goodbye Theresa," Ethan said sadly as he watched he plane take off.  
  
Theresa woke up suddenly, "Wow! What a crazy dream!"  
  
[i]It felt like it was real.[/i]  
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just had a crazy dream that you and me moved to Chicago and we were in a movie with the Crane brothers."  
  
"Oh man I wish!" Whitney laughed as she feel back asleep.  
  
[i]Could it have been real?....No.[/i]  
  
Theresa fell back to sleep with a huge smile on her face.  
  
THE END!  
  
I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this fic! I really appreciate you taking the time out to read it. Thank you!  
  
~Mandi~ 


End file.
